


If At First You Don't Succeed...

by maidennotsofair



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidennotsofair/pseuds/maidennotsofair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't read all the books yet, so there really isn't spoilers...unless you haven't watched any of Season 3...then you probably shouldn't read...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaime and Brienne's journey. Feelings are revealed...sexiness ensues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...love is in the air...everywhere I look around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: My Lady Wench

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if they ever will end up together, but if they do, this is how I feel they will react.

They rode in the late morning, the warmth of the sun battling the cold wind. Jaime sat atop his horse, singing boldly. Brienne glaring at him between heated attempts to get him to stop.

“Jaime,” she said sharply, “you need to be quiet, we don't be found.”

“There is no one around for miles,” Jaime yelled happily, he stretched his handless arm above his head to relieve the kinks in his shoulder and elbow.

“Yet, for how loud you are being,” Brienne hissed, “I’m sure those people miles away have already saddled up and are out to find us.”

“I’ll make you a deal, my lady,” Jaime said. Brienne turned to look at him, her face plainly stated: _I know you are pulling my leg but go ahead and tell me_. He smiled. “I’ll be as quiet as a mouse if we can stop at the next river for a dip? I smell, and you are no bed of roses either.”

Brienne thought for a moment then nodded.

It was well after midday when they found a stream. They were in unfamiliar area but after consulting the map, Brienne knew that if they followed the stream west a bit, it would break off into a lake. Jaime trotted into along the stream ducking under low hanging branches. Brienne followed closely behind, digging her heels softly into her horse. Jaime could see her out of the corner of his eye as he turned his head to the water. His thoughts had kept turning back to her, on what seemed like, a daily basis. 

He had come to the conclusion that their friendship, although strange and unconventional, was special and important. At night his dreams would wander to the Maid of Tarth. Dreams of her not being a maid. 

At first Jaime was ashamed of these dreams, although they had started innocently enough.They started getting bolder and wilder and now they were exciting and thrilling and interrupting his thoughts of her in the day time.

There was a clearing up ahead and the lake just inside it, they had ridden so far off the path that Jaime was sure Brienne would feel safe. He dismounted his horse very swiftly (much easier than getting on the horse would be) and began removing his cloak.

He watched Brienne slyly, she had turned to her side out of courtesy but the two of them had been on the road together so much that it was only silly to hide their bodies in shame from each other for they could probably paint each scar and freckle from memory.

Jaime felt a surge in his cock when Brienne removed the last of her clothes and stretched her muscles. Toned arms pulling her shoulders back, her chest pushed forward (pink nipples looking hard in the breeze), his eyes followed the curve of her back to her round buttocks and strong thighs. Jaime could feel his breath getting caught in his throat and his breeches getting tight. He turned to the side to hide himself so she couldn’t see his twitching member. 

Once he finished struggling with the last of his clothes, he quickly plunged into the water before Brienne could see his half-hard manhood. “Isn’t this nice, my lady?” Jaime asked, swimming circles around her as she scrubbed the dirt from her arms. 

Brienne ignored his with her usual side glare and continued cleaning herself as if he hadn’t spoke at all.

“My lady?” Jaime repeated, “I said, isn’t this nice? Wouldn’t you agree?” Jaime smiled but she said nothing, “Beautiful weather, I like warming in the sun like this,” Jaime leaned back ever so slightly, careful to make sure his cock didn’t breach the surface of the water. 

Again, Brienne said nothing. Jaime pushed harder, “Wouldn’t you say, my lady, that the breeze is just wonderful today?” Nothing, “And the water!” Jaime exclaimed, “My lady, to feel the water between the cheeks of my but---”

“Yes!” Brienne shouted, “Yes, the water is nice.” Her wide eyes closed into a glare.

“Shhh, my lady,” Jaime mocking a whisper as he was swimming past her, “we don’t want anyone to hear us!”

Brienne grimace and waded away from him, she dipped her head underwater to clean her hair. Jaime watched her. She never looked at him, simply caught up in removing mud and dirt. She never thought to look over to see if he was watching her as she did so, or when she was stepping to the shallow end exposing her entire body. Jaime watched her as she dried herself with some bedding. 

Jaime could feel a pain in his stomach, guilt mixed with arousal. The thought of those arms pushing him down, tearing his clothes, and grasping at him in the throes of passion were just too much to handle, as he watched her he began stroking his shaft under the water. _This is so wrong_ , he thought, his left hand having to do all the work. _If she catches me,_ his eyes opened wider, _if she catches me, maybe she’ll help me._

But he didn’t need her to help him, at the thought of her lips or hands around his member made him groan into his hand and spill into the water. 

After taking a moment to recover, Jaime quickly emerged from the pool and made his way to the clothes he and Brienne had discarded. She already had her tunic and small clothes on and she handed him something to dry off with. She was polite enough to look at him when she did so but still not to look at his now limp manhood.

As Jaime struggled with his clothes (now that his left arm was stronger with practice) he was able to get dressed without help, it just took longer than it used to. Brienne was finished before Jaime so she began pulling food out of their sacks and began eating salted meat and stale bread. Jaime grabbed the food she had given him once he was dressed.

“My thanks, Lady Brienne,” Jaime said with a sly smile. Brienne gave him the glare she only reserved for when he called her Lady. 

“You seem in good spirits, Ser Jaime,” Brienne noted politely once the food was finished and the horses’ saddle bags were repacked. 

“Well,” Jaime said, walking around his horse to insure his saddle was secure. “Beautiful weather, wonderful company,” she caught his eye but said nothing, “and we haven’t seen anyone in a fortnight.”

“That is both good and bad,” Brienne stated cooly.

“Yes,” Jaime walked over to her at her horse. “But no news is good news, My Lady.”

She grunted.

“My Lady?” Jaime repeated.

She gave him that sideways glare she used when he called her _lady_. 

“You would think,” Jaime said with his usual humored tone, “since I’ve been calling you my lady for so long now that the name would no longer upset you.”

“You mock me ser.” Brienne said sharply.

“Me?” Jaime smiled broadly. “I would _never_! Have _never_!”

“You would as you have always done,” Brienne sighed.

“My _Lady_ ,” Jaime said a sinister twinkle in his eyes, “you are a highborn lass! It would be an insult to call you anything less of lady, however, should you prefer I call you _wench_ , I would glady...”

Brienne groaned at moved around to the other side of her horse to put the beast between her and him. Jaime had to admit that the groan exhilarated him and he followed her. 

“It’s your choice, Lady Brienne,” Jaime said, when she caught his eye he added, “Or I can call you _My Lady Wench_ so you need not choose.”

Brienne grabbed him by the shoulders and for a second, Jaime thought she was going to throw him aside like the dolls she was probably given to as a young girl. She merely pushed him a foot to the right and walked past him once again. 

Jaime followed her and from behind he put his handless arm around her waist and stuck his head on her left shoulder, “Why do you dislike being called a woman?” The shock of him touching her in an intimate way had immobilized her. It had been a few seconds and she hadn’t made a move so Jaime continued the taunt. With his left hand he snaked under her arm and ran a lazy and deliberate finger down her stomach, “Is it because you are ashamed of your womanly desires? Trust in me Brienne, you need not be _ashamed_ of them.”

Her shock must have worn off because she pulled herself out of his embrace and turned to face him, she was pink in the cheeks and her eyes hooded in an angry sort of way. What she said next surprised Jaime the most. “My _desires_ ,” she said in a huff, “are none of your concern.”

Jaime laughed and grabbed her again, from the front this time, “So!” He squeezed as she struggled to release herself, “ _The Lady Wench_ admits to having desires!”

“That is not what I meant!” she struggled. Jaime noticed that even as large as she was, he could reach around her and lock his arms which pulled her face to his. She struggled in vain for Jaime was using every ounce of his strength to keep her in place. She didn’t seem to be using much of hers and Jaime thought it was a sign. He smiled at her as she tossed her eyes too and fro looking for a way to shimmy out from between his arms. 

When she stopped struggling she looked him dead in the eyes, her expression plain, as if she was waiting for Jaime to grow bored of this game and release her. 

He stared at her eyes: _large, blue, and astonishing_. Suddenly, Jaime didn’t know what came over him, he pressed his lips to hers. She did nothing. Jaime’s arms loosened the slightest bit so as not to hurt her. Her lips didn’t move. He pulled his face away to look at her for an answer. 

She said nothing. She looked at him with the same blank expression she had before the kiss. Jaime felt a small surge of anger so he kissed her again. This time he sucked on her bottom lip then delicately brushed her top lip with the slightest bit of tongue before pressing her harder, hoping she would exchange the kiss as well. 

She didn’t. 

Jaime parted and looked at her once more. Nothing. She hadn’t changed expressions once. Jaime wondered if she was completely present for this. _Maybe she’s concealing her feelings,_ he thought, _I’m kissing her! Why would she need to conceal them? Unless...unless she pities me?_

This time, Jaime pushed her up against a nearby tree and kiss her with more gusto than he had the previous two times. His lips he hoped were gentle but forceful. Her’s were as soft as silk, something he was shocked by, and even though she was not kissing back he enjoyed it. 

However, as he continued this third kiss, something was falling hard in the pit of his stomach. He reluctantly released her. He searched her eyes for something, anything but it was a moment before she spoke. 

“If you are quite done, Ser,” she said, her voice not giving away a hint of emotion. “we should be on our way.”

Jaime’s blood started to boil, “Yes, _Wench,_ I am quite done!”


	2. Those Fucking Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne explains why she didn't kiss back.
> 
> Schmut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left comments and kudos! I wasn't expecting them that soon! (I think it was like 3 hours after I posted), I'm so glad you enjoyed my take on their first kiss!!
> 
> Now for some light smuttiness! I'll post the next one after work tomorrow!

They rode in silence most of the evening. They only had to stop a few times because they had thought they heard something on the road. Brienne consulted the map and suggested they venture deeper into the woods.

Jaime didn’t say a word but he followed her.

He was angry. Very angry. He had decided these past few hours that there could only be one reason why she didn’t kiss him back and didn’t pull herself away: because she _pitied_ him. She didn’t want to bruise _poor, delicate Jaime Lannister_ by pulling away from him.

Another hour in they found a small cabin. Brienne went in alone to check the place. When she came back, she began unloading her horse. “It’s deserted. I’m sure whomever lived here left when the war started. I think we’ll be safe.”

Jaime just grunted to show he heard. It had grown completely dark by the time they loaded their things into the small, one roomed cabin and had the horses safely in the small barn outside.

Inside there was a small bed,  a smaller kitchen, and a fireplace. Jaime began pulling food as Brienne set to lighting a fire with the small stack of firewood next to the bed.

Jaime was frustrated and couldn’t stand the silence but he knew if he said something it would come out harsh and angry and she’d hit him.

Instead, he took to glaring at his food and when they were done he took the job of cleaning up to get his mind off of the Maid of Tarth, but even that didn’t work. The tedious action of cleaning only helped him focus on her more.

It started getting colder as the night wore on. Brienne stroked the fire with one hand as she stared at the map she had laid out on the floor. Jaime’s eyes narrowed as he watched her work. He’d finished putting away their eating things but he didn’t move from the kitchen just leaned his hand on the counter and watched her study the map.

Brienne yawned and stretched, her nightly ritual when it was time for sleep. She rolled up the map, added another log to the fire and began removing her breeches. “You can take the bed,” Brienne offered.

“Oh no!” Jaime said, walking around and grabbing the bedrolls. “My Lady shall have the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor!” His tone angry, pent up from nearly a whole day of being mad at her.

“Ser, I’m fine for the floor, besides,” she had the smallest hint of concern on her face, “I had the bed last time, it is your turn.”

Jaime however pulled his tunic off in one swift motion and was already lying on the floor next to the fire. “What kind of _knight_ would I be if I let the _Lady_ have the floor.” He stared deliberately at the ceiling, not looking at those muscular thighs from under her tunic, as he would have done anytime before their encounter today.

“As you wish,” Brienne huffed and sat on the bed. For a second Jaime could feel her glaring gaze but he didn’t look to her. Then her voice said in a rushed, sort of angered tone, “Would you like to talk about what happened earlier? Or are you just going to be angry with me?”

“I don’t want to talk!” Jaime growled and rolled over so his back was to her.

“Fine!” Brienned barked and he could hear the creak of the bed as she quickly laid down and rolled over.

Jaime’s breath was growing faster and faster, his heart began pounding and the blood was rushing to his face. He was so angry at her and he needed to get it out. “I do want to talk!” He sat up quickly. She turned her head over her shoulder and watched him stand up.

Brienne then swung her legs over the bed and in 2 steps she was face to face with him in front of the fire. “So talk!”

“I don’t want you pitying me!”

“I don’t!” He eyes wided.

“You do!” Jaime huffed. “I don’t need your pity! My arm has gotten stronger, I can do most things on my own now!”

“I know!” Brienne looked as though she didn’t expect this turn of events.

“If you didn’t want me to kiss you, you should have just pushed me away!” Jaime’s left hand curled into a fist, the weight of the day almost released from his shoulders. “I would have much rather you pushed me away instead of pitying me and letting me _get on with it._ ”

“Ser Jaime,” Brienne choked, “It was not pity I felt.” Jaime searched her face but couldn’t find the pity he thought was there, he saw just the hint of sadness in her eyes but definately no pity. “I could never...”

Jaime believed her. He trusted what she said, and in most situations he would left it at that but his ego was still bruised and he wanted a reason. “Then why not push me away if you didn’t want it?”

Brienne sighed, “I said I did not pity you, can we leave it at that?”

Jaime felt blood rush to his face again. “I asked you why, _Wench_!”

Now the blood was rushing to Brienne’s face as well. “You want to know why?” Her voice was lowering into the angry growl.

“Yes!” Jaime barked. “If it wasn’t pity, what was it?”

Brienne jaw clenched and her eyes darted back and forth between his, as if searching for something. “You will get angry.” Her voice, still in a growl, softened just a bit.

“ _My dear Lady Wench_ , I am already angry!”

“I supposed you needed it!” Brienne rushed it in a huffed.

“Needed it?” Jaime said in disbelief. “Needed what?”

“You know...that." Brienne's face controrted and she looked slightly embarrased. "...I know men have...urges...and we’ve been on the road some time now and...I know you haven’t been with anyone...”

Jaime’s jaw dropped. For once, he was speechless.

“I figured you needed,” Brienne repeated and looked more uncomfortable in this moment than Jaime had ever seen her in before. “I figured you must have needed it if you sought to get it from me.”

Jaime looked at her eyes and there wasn’t pity or even self pity in them, just hope that the conversation was over. Jaime wouldn’t leave it at that though. “What exactly did you think I needed?” The familiar taunt back in his words.

“Jaime!” Brienne huffed and started to turn away but he grabbed her arm to pull her back, she didn’t struggle just glared at him. Jaime raised a suggestive eyebrow to urge her to continue. “I thought you needed,” her voice got muffled as she said something she had probably never said in her entire life: “ _feminine attention_.”

“ _Feminine attention_?” Jaime laughed, in a very booming sort of way.

Brienne’s face grew a dark shade of red. Jaime’s anger was gone and now he noticed how adorable she could be all embarrassed like that.

“Yes,” she growled, “feminine attention, and seeing as I was the only female around for miles, I was the only available option.”

Jaime was still chuckling under his breath and his eyes twinkled at her.

“Next time, however,” Brienne went on with a sharpness in her voice. “I would appreciated it if we just traveled to a brothel so you can get your,” she paused and said uncomfortably, “ _needs serviced_ ,” he laughed loudly at this and Brienne continued, raising her voice over his laugh, “rather than _make do with me_!”

Jaime stopped laughing but there was still a smile in his eyes. “Make do?”

Brienne’s eyes darted between his and the fireplace and back to him, as though she couldn’t look in them for too long or she might get bitten. “Yes, make do.”

“That’s what you thought?” A softness arouse from Jaime’s voice that he didn’t know existed. “That I was _‘making do'_   with you?”

“Ser,” Brienne somewhat pleaded. “We don’t need to talk any further. Please, you take the bed, I’ll take the floor, it’s only fair.”

Jaime grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He studied her eyes. There was no sadness, no hurt, just Brienne. “I wasn’t,” Jaime started but Brienne looked away from him and tried to pull away, she was almost successful but Jaime pulled her again. “Listen, I wasn’t making do with you.”

Brienne’s big blue eyes said nothing.

Jaime pulled her closer and her hand shot up to push away but as soon as it touched his bare chest it didn’t push but rested delicately. Jaime felt the blood in his body rush to that one spot, he was fully aware of how fast his heart was beating and that Brienne must also feel the warmth between them. He lifted his hand from her arm to stroke her cheek. “Brienne the Beauty,” he cooed.

She glared at him and began to turn but once again Jaime pulled her close.

“You are mocking me, ser,” Brienne noted plainly.

“Do you not see your beauty?” Jaime asked, but he didn’t need her to speak to know her reply, he saw it all in her eyes. “I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.” After he spoke that thought aloud he realized that to him, it was true.  _The most honest thing I've probably ever said,_ he mused to himself.

He could read her face, it was the one she gave him every time she thought him to be lying.

“You don’t believe me.” Jaime stated, already knowing the answer, “Then let me explain.”

He began circling her slowly, a lion and his prey. “Let’s start from the bottom.” He noticed a flushness to Brienne’s face. “Your feet.”

“They are too large,” she said in a rush.

“No!” Jaime exclaimed, “No, they are just right. The right size to kick a man and break their bones, such lovely feet.” She muffled a thank you, looking down at her bare feet, curling her toes ever so slightly.   

“You’re legs,” Jaime purred.

“Long and big,” Brienne supplied.

“Perfectly long and perfectly big,” Jaime said and as he circled her left side he reached out a finger to stroke her thigh. “Perfect length, you could keep up with me as we run, perfectly big, full of muscles, strength enough to fight me.”

Brienne’s eyes lifted slightly to watch him pass in front of her again. Jaime smiled and when he circled around behind her he whispered in her ear, “and I don’t think I need to explain the appeal of your backside.” He ran a lazy finger over each buttock and she jumped slightly in shock.

Jaime smiled at her red cheeks. He stopped directly in front of her and touched her stomach, he could feel her stiffen under his fingers.

“Muscles,” he moaned the word slowly closing the gap between them slightly, “the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.” His hand snaked around her back and pulled her forward, now only inches between them.

His eyes fell down to her shoulder and arm he picked up her right hand in his left and kissed a fingertip gently. “Hands,” he kissed her knuckles. “The most beautiful hands.”

“They are large and calloused,” she whispered breathlessly.

“The most beautiful size,” he turned her hand slowly and kissed her palm, his eyes watching her’s. She struggled with her breath and her eyes grew wide. “Besides, I adore your callouses.” He kissed her wrist this time and then her forearm. He used his hand to push up her sleeve as he kissed. “Such lovely arms,” he kissed the inside bend of her arm. “The most beautiful arms there ever has been,” he kissed the muscle just above her elbow. “So strong,” he kissed higher, “yet so gentle.”

Jaime dropped her sleeve and her arm went with it. He smiled and slowly unlaced Brienne's tunic neck line. He watched her face half in darkness and the other half eluminated by the glow of the fire. Her eyes were searching him, full of questions, not daring to believe his answers.

Jaime pulled her lose collar over her right shoulder and ran a lazy finger over it. She shivered. “I like this shoulder,” he said, kissing the freckles, “but I also like this one,” he pulled the neck over that side as well and kissed another group of freckles.

He pulled his head back to look at her, both shoulders exposed and her faced pink, her lips were slightly apart and her chest was heaving heavy breathes. Her pupils looked large and begged for more. He obliged.

“I adore both your collarbones equally,” he said then kissed her left one but when he switched to the right, he let a generous amount of tongue trace it in the kiss. Brienne couldn’t help herself she gave the smallest moan. Jaime smiled into her neck, his own manhood started to twitch happily.

Jaime kissed her neck, “Such a lovely neck,” he said into it, his breath and stubble scratching at it, he switched sides and saw that Brienne was struggling not to make a sound. Jaime smiled and licked the other side of her neck with one long, slow motion, she made a smallest noise, a mixture between a moan of pleasure and one of pain, Jaime assumed she was biting her tongue.

He kissed her ear then the side of her face. He could feel her struggling to remain silent and his half hard cock began pushing at his breeches. “Such lovely freckles,” he kissed her temple, her forehead her cheeks. He could feel her breath on his face and his member was now harder than it had been in the lake.

He pulled his face away and looked into her eyes. “The most beautiful eyes in the whole of the seven kingdoms.” Her mouth dropped. She was looking for any hint of mock or lies but she saw nothing in his face. In hers he saw that she suddenly had no reason not to believe him. He put one hand behind her neck and pulled her close so that he could kiss each of her eye lids.

When he parted they fluttered in confusion and want. Jaime didn’t move his hand and he used his fingers to stroke the hair at the nap of her neck. The warmth from both of their bodies was so _intoxicating_ , Jaime felt his head swoon but he didn’t want to rush things, he wanted to make sure she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

“Those lips,” he said, his tone serious and gentle. Jaime could tell by the look on Brienne’s face that she knew what was coming as soon as he would finish talking. There was a mixture of fear and the smallest bit of excitement behind those eyes. He looked deliberately at her lips, his fingers tracing her neck and jaw until his thumb brushed ever so softly on her bottom lip. “The perfect shape, the perfect color,” he brushed his thumb over once more and looked into her eyes, “and incredibly soft.”

He felt her lip twitch under his thumb and for a second he thought she might kiss it, but she didn’t and he guessed it must have been a tremble.

“Ser?” she choked, finding her breath. “Ser,” she repeated after clearing her throat, “I---I am not like other ladies.”

“I know,” Jaime whispered, “you’re better.”

Brienne dismissed the last comment and continued, “I am not nearly as graceful.”

“You are the most graceful of them all,” Jaime said, “I’ve never seen a dancer as posed as you when in a fight.”

She seemed to accept that but continued, “I will never look like other ladies in a dress.”

“I don’t want you in a dress,” Jaime cooed, stroking her cheek.

Brienne’s breathing became incredibly labored but she pushed through, “I will never be as pretty--”

“ _Brienne_ ,” Jaime barked, it startled her slightly, “Have you not heard a single thing I’ve been saying?”

Their eyes locked.

“ _You_ are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It’s not my fault other’s can’t see you the way I do.” He noted the water welling up in her eyes but there was still a part of her that lay unconvinced. “If it’s proof that you want of my desire for you,” he whispered in a coo. He put both his arms around her back and pressed his body against hers, he knew, as soon as her eyes grew large that she could feel his hard cock against her stomach through their clothes.

“ _Ser?_ ”

Jaime smiled slowly. “I’m sorry if I’ve offend you, my lady.” He suddenly didn’t want to look in her eyes, not sure of what they might say if he did. He looked down at her bare shoulder instead. “If you must know, you are the only woman I’ve dreamed about in such a long time.”

They were silent for a moment. No one moved. Jaime wanted so badly to kiss her to prove himself but it didn’t work after their dip in the lake. He wanted to kiss her and thrust against her, to relieve the pressure in his breeches, but he didn’t. He wanted to tell her how far his feelings really went but he was afraid she’d leave him for good.

He waited, what felt like hours but the moon outside the small window in the small cabin didn’t move an inch. His heart was breaking and he felt tears forming in his eyes. Then suddenly one of Brienne’s large, delicate hands reached up to his face and moved it to face hers. There was more softness in those eyes than he’d ever seen. They were welcoming him, soothing him, telling him that there was nothing to offend and that she was pleased.

Jaime pulled his left arm from around her, placed it on her cheek and around her ear. “If my lady will permit?”

Brienne’s face turned pink, she looked down for a second, smiled then leaned up to kiss him.

This time explosions happened in Jaime’s head. It was Brienne that kissed him, slowly on his bottom lip, it took Jaime a moment to get his head on straight and then he was kissing her back, full of force.

Brienne was a quick study for he knew she lacked the practice of kissing but it seemed as though she knew what she was doing or at least what she _wanted_ to do. Her hands snaked around his bare torso and clung to his back, pulling him into her with all her strength. Jaime’s right arm hugged at her and his left hung around to shoulders so his hand could stoke the other side of her neck. She began letting her hands fall slowly, feeling the skin on his back, when she reach the small of it, a thrill ran through his body and he moaned in her mouth. Brienne, shocked, parted the kiss and looked at him with wide eyes.

Jaime smiled, “My apologies, my lady.” He pulled her face so close that their noses were touching, “I was overcome with pleasure and couldn’t help myself.”

Brienne didn’t close the gap, she stayed there, “Will that happen everytime I touch you there?” It was almost innocent and Jaime thought it adorable.

“I am not sure,” he cooed, “maybe you should try it again so we can see.” She pulled her head back to look into his eyes better. Jaime was growing even more excited.

Brienne laid a finger on his back and slowly traced it down, looking into his eyes with her own. When she reached the spot again, Jaime couldn’t help himself, as the shiver ran through his body he groaned and pulled her into a kiss once more. He could feel her smile under his.

All too soon they were out of breath and parted. “I suppose we should stop for a moment. I fear you have kissed the wind out of me.”

“I’m sorry, Ser,” Brienne said.

Jaime held her close and touched her cheek. “There is no need for a sorry. I thank you for this.” His cock was begging to be set loose but he knew better. Must keep a level head and not scare her away.

He led her to the bed and once he laid down he held a hand to help her in beside him. He turned her over so she was facing away from him and he formed to her body behind. His erection was warm between them. Brienne was stiff when she felt it, almost as hard as he was. Jaime chuckled into her shoulder, “I’m sorry, my dear, he will subside eventually.”

Brienne didn’t say anything, she kissed the handless arm that was under her face. Jaime used his left hand to stroke her stomach softly. Soon she was no longer stiff but very soft and comfortable under his embrace. Their breaths had slowed and soon they were both asleep.

 

\-------

 

_Birds_ , Jaime thought savagely, _those fucking birds had to wake me from the most amazing dream._ His eyes open slowly and angrily but suddenly he realized, he was not on the floor, he was in the bed and curled up in his arms was the subject of the dream. _It wasn’t a dream_. There they were in the same warm embrace as the night before. 

Sunlight tickled her hair and skin, her tunic hung disheveled off her exposed shoulder. Jaime kissed her warm flesh and a small moan escaped Brienne’s lips. She was still asleep but just barely. He could wake her up gently. His fingers traced lazy circles on her stomach and his whiskers brushed her skin. She squirmed under him.

Jaime pulled her shoulder so she lay flat on her back, her eyebrows were pushed together but her eyes still closed, as if she didn’t want to wake just yet.

Jaime adjusted himself on his elbow and leaned down to kiss his fair maiden. It was soft and gentle but she pushed him away and her eyes shot open in surprise. For a second Jaime thought it _was a dream_ and he had climbed into the bed in his sleep but then her eyes softened and she smiled and pulled him close to kiss.

“I’m sorry, Jaime,” she said softly when they parted, “I am not used to being woken up in such a fashion.” She stretched her arms and legs like a cat, he could hear her joints popping in relief.

“Well,” Jaime said, leaning down to kiss her neck, “That is something we must change.” She squirmed again, Jaime assumed his whiskers were tickling her but she didn’t giggle. He kissed her under her ear and then in one quick movement with his tongue, he took her lobe into his mouth. She moaned and grabbed at him.

He smiled and pulled away to watch her face. Her smile faded softly as her eyes searched his. He traced a finger over her collarbones softly.

“Everything you said last night---” Brienne started.

“The absolute truth.”

“You _really_ find me beautiful?”

“The most beautiful I’ve ever seen,” Jaime replied, now touching her cheek.

“...you didn’t just say that because of your---” Brienne sighed, “...your urges.”

Jaime smiled at her, “True last night I did have many urges, however, I meant everything I said, and to prove it: I will keep my cock in my breeches until you deem it worthy.”

“Jaime,” Brienne pushed him away to sit up on the edge of the bed. Jaime sat up behind her, swinging a leg on either side of her and kissing her neck.

“I’m serious,” Jaime said, “I would do nothing but pleasure you until you are ready.”

“You would go,” Brienne swallowed, “un-pleasured?”

“It would pleasure me to pleasure you,” Jaime said simply, kissing her neck.

Brienne’s back softened to his touch. “Besides,” Jaime said, “I’ve become rather adept with my left hand enough to release the pressure. If you become too much for me to handle, I can always excuse myself then continue to pleasure you.”

“You wouldn’t have to excuse yourself,” Brienne had said so softly Jaime wasn’t sure he heard her correctly.

Jaime reached his hand around and pulled her left leg to swing over his so that she was now facing him sideways. She gave him a shy smile and touched his bare chest with her cold hand. Jaime clung to her with his handless arm and leaned forward to kiss her. She was eager and soft. Her tongue was welcoming and warm. His left hand slowly moved to her thigh, she moaned and stiffened.

Jaime smiled into their kiss, she didn’t push him away, _a welcoming gesture_ _._ In fact, as Jaime’s hand continued snaking up her thigh he noticed that her tunic was missing, he assumed that she must be using her free hand to help him out. _She wants this,_ the thought, half believing himself. His member stirred and touched her hip.

He was tracing lazy circled on the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Her hips bucked just the slightest amount and she arched her back a few times. Jaime stopped his circular motion and slowly moved up the joint of her leg and hip. She moaned into his mouth hungrily. Jaime’s cock hardened at the sound.

When Jaime touched the junction of her legs over her small clothes he was afraid he had gone to far. Brienne broke the kiss but then Jaime realized it wasn’t wrong, it was _incredibly right_. She had to break the kiss because of the great intake of breath she needed.

Her back arched and she hooked her left arm around his shoulders to keep herself steady. Jaime smiled while looking at her face, her lustful eyes and parted lips gave him permission to start stroking the warmest area on her body.

He pulled his hand up toward her stomach and she moaned from the lack of contact. But soon her eyes shot open and looked at his face in surprise, for he only pulled away to get under her small clothes. She was wet, incredibly wet, and slick and soft, and very warm. Jaime’s felt a rush to his hard member and could feel the look he was giving her, it plainly said I want you. She returned the look and kissed him, she took his bottom lip in between hers and moaned into it as she sucked.

Jaime felt light headed.

He placed another finger inside her folds until he found the special nub of pleasure and used his thumb to stroke the skin around it. Brienne once again broke the kiss, her eyes were closed and she arched her back in several shaking movements her hips buck so slightly, she used her free arm to hold herself up on the bed, pushing her hips up for better contact from Jaime’s hand.

Jaime watched her buck, his own body burning and the thought of her bucking like that while another one of his extremities was in her was making him throb. 

She moaned, and moaned, and moaned, each one less strained that the last, as if she was slowly allowing herself the pleasure. In one final moan, her eyes shot open and her arm twisted beneath her but Jaime caught her with his right arm. He slowed the last few motioned down as he felt her pulse through her nub. She let out a struggled sigh and Jaime used the palm of his hand to rub her folds slowly.

Jaime pulled his fingers out of her and held them to his lips. She was still looking up, the last wave flowing through her. Jaime pulled his fingers into his mouth and slightly hummed. She tasted bitter, savoury, and sweet all at the same time. Brienne looked over at him as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. She looked confused.

“You even taste beautiful,” he explained and pulled her in to kiss. She pressed herself against him and she could feel his hard cock against her side.

“Does-- ...is it uncomfortable like that?” Her was husky and unsure. Jaime had never heard such a sound. 

He smiled, “If I leave it unattended too long.”

“If you need,” Brienned looked as though she was struggling with the words, “if you need to attend it, I could leave,” she stood up but didn’t move.

“And what if I ask you to stay while I attend it?” Jaime smiled at her and lifted an eyebrow.

Brienne smiled shyly. “Are you-- asking me to stay?”

“Yes,” Jaime pulled himself to lean against the headboard, giving Brienne enough room to sit at the foot of the bed. With his left hand, Jaime untied the laces to his breeches and with a couple of struggled movements was able to free his cock. It looked as though it had sprung into action.

Jaime watched Brienne’s face. Her eyes widened, he could tell there was the tiniest bit of fear in them but also want and excitement. She didn’t say a word, she just stared at it for a while.

Jaime realized that although Brienne had seen him fully naked before, she had never seen him hard, in fact she had probably never seen any man hard. He was her first, and something in the look in her eyes made his excitement grow: she was going to watch him service himself.

He took his shaft in his left hand, almost immediately the ache began to subside, he stroked slowly, he didn’t want to go too fast and finish too quickly. Brienne’s eyes studied the motion of Jaime’s hand. She didn’t realized that the way she was sitting exposed a generous amount of thigh. Jaime groaned.

Almost instinctively, Brienne reached out a hand to touch his leg out of concern when he had voiced his passion. However, she looked embarrassed and quickly removed it.

“No--” Jaime huffed breathlessly. “Please,” he begged, nodding to her hand. She slowly touched his ankle again. Jaime moaned softly at her touch and ran his thumb in circles around the head of his member.

Brienne, feeling somewhat bold (Jaime assumed) moved her hand up a few inches, scooting herself along the edge of the bed as well. Jaime grunted and started a pattern of jerking: _Quick, quick, slow_ , he told himself, _quick, quick, slow_. He felt his eyes glazing over but he forced himself to focus on Brienne’s timid looks.

She moved again, just a few inches but she was just below his knee now. He wanted so badly for her to close the gap. When she moved for a third time (this time, her fingers lightly brushing his thigh) Jaime couldn’t help it. “Brienne,” he moaned, her eyes flashed to his. “Brienne,” he repeated, “Come closer to me.”

She almost looked little. Her face embarrassed, unsure, so much innocence.

“ _Please_ don’t stop touching me,” Jaime managed to get out, “I _need_ you to touch me.”

Brienne brushed light fingers over Jaime’s thigh sending lightning through his body and with her other hand caressed his cheek, she leaned over, Jaime was able to get a quick look at her chest from the neckline of her tunic before her lips met his. The kiss was quick but all he needed, her eyes watched as Jaime’s seed erupted from his manhood.

Jaime moaned, he turned his face to kiss the hand still on his cheek, his seed still pouring gently now. His breeches now were covered in his mess and he started to tug them off. “I’m sorry, Brienne,” he said when she stood up abruptly. “I think it’s best if I clean these.”

“Let me,” she said, helping him shimmy them off his body. Jaime watched her face as she exposed inch after inch of his skin. Then he lay there, fully naked, if he wasn’t just spent, the look in her eyes would have made him spend himself again. “Excuse me,” she said and in 3 quick steps she was out the cabin door. Jaime looked out the window and saw her at the well some few yards away, washing his breeches and hanging them out to dry.

Jaime was so calm and satisfied he was asleep before she returned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relate to Brienne a lot (I was an ugly duckling who hasn't fully accepted my new-found swan status) and I can see her not believing that someone would love her for her. I think that she would assume she was being used as a tool or a means to an end...but eventually she comes around :) 
> 
> Plus, I like the idea that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, there is a way that Jaime could find Brienne beautiful, even if the rest of the world doesn't see it.


	3. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne discover each other's bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to split up Chapter 3 into 2 chapters so I have Chapter 4 written as well.

 

The smell of cooked rabbit awoken Jaime from his slumber. He was still naked in the bed, but Brienne must have covered him with the blanket. She was fully clothed sitting by the fire, studying the map and cooking all at once.

Jaime watched her eyes focus on one line to the next, planning a safe route in her head. A smile appeared on his face, with no particular or specific reason, just Brienne in general made him so full of joy.

Jaime stood up off the bed and stretched. Brienne looked up, gave him a sweet smile (her cheeks getting slightly pink) and looked back down to the map. Jaime walked around behind her and placed his left hand on her left shoulder and began rubbing the knots out.

“I’m sorry I can only do one side at a time,” Jaime said. Brienne groaned to show she heard. Her muscles were tense but he soon had unwound them and worked on her other shoulder. She purred under his touch, which made him feel elated.

Jaime’s hand worked down her back to the stiffness just above the line of her breeches. Brienne didn’t move but when he touched a sensitive part, her back jerked and a satisfied grunt erupted from her lips. That little grunt was probably the most feminine thing Brienne had done in front of Jaime. He grinned with pride.

“Is my lady happy?” He cooed in her ear.

She gave an inaudible answer of yes, never looking away from her map.

“Brienne?” Jaime looked worried. Brienne had never once pushed him away and told him no, however she hadn’t said ‘yes’ or ‘I want’ or even that she was pleased with the turn of events from last night or this morning.

“Ser?”

Jaime walked around and pushed her map aside so he may sit in it’s place. Brienne looked a little started but did not make for the map. “Brienne, you may call me Jaime, I think we are far beyond the title of Ser now.” She didn’t say anything. “Brienne, I need to know something?”

“Yes, Se--Jaime?”

Jaime put a hand on her knee, he let his fingers play with the wool. “Are you---do you regret our recent passion?”

Brienne began looking nervous, “Do you?”

“I asked you first!” Now Jaime was getting nervous, his hand dropped from her knee and worry filled his face.

Brienne mirrored every look, she struggled for the words, “If you regret what happened, we need not think of it, my maidenhood is preserved and you need not fear your dignity.”

For a second Jaime considered what she was saying... _does she regret it? She’s giving us a clear out! She didn’t want this to happen! Damn wench!_

“ _Brienne_ ,” he said harshly. Something flashed in her eyes when she looked at him, the faintest hint of pleading. Jaime moved his hand to her face, “I don’t want that. _Fuck_ my dignity!” Her eyes widened in shock. “All I want is you, and to know that you want me as well.”

“Oh,” Brienne said softly.

“Brienne,” Jaime cooed, “I want to hear it.”

Brienne looked sad and embarrassed. “Jaime---I never---” she strained to find the words. Her large blue eyes bore into him, although she couldn’t say it out loud she said it all to him in pools of blue.

Sadly, Jaime understood. Brienne had never been in a situation like this and she was not ready to reveal her feelings out loud.

He placed a finger to her lips to silence her, “Then when you’re ready to tell me, I will be ready to hear it.” Without moving his finger from those silken lips he continued, “just nod or shake you head. Do you regret?” She shook her head no. “Did I please you?” Brienne’s cheeks turned red and she slowly nodded her head. “Am I far better than you imagined?” Jaime lifted a cocky eyebrow and gave his most charming lopsided grin.

Brienne shrugged. Jaime’s hand dropped and he gaped at her. Then something happened that Jaime had never heard before: Brienne laughed! Out loud and for the world to hear. Jaime didn’t want to laugh because he wanted to soak in every sound but he couldn’t help but join her.

“So, that’s how it’s going to be, my lady?” Jaime said, then without warning he pounced on her, pushing her off her stool and onto the hard floor. Her laugh began dying as they wrestled. Jaime struggling to pin her down but without two hands it was harder than it would have been.

Brienne rolled them over, pinned her legs on either side of his, had a hand on each of his shoulders and was seated up in victory. The smile on her face was so intoxicating. Her chest heaved heavy breaths and her face flush with excitement.

Jaime wished that she would have been naked for the wrestle as well as him. _This would be a humorous sight_ , Jaime thought to himself, _Lady Brienne of Tarth dressed as a man, pinning down a naked Ser Jaime Lannister_.

He could feel his manhood twitch against the pressure.

“You could easily get out of this,” Brienne stated once he stop struggling.

“What makes you think I want to get out of this?” Jaime said, his cock was growing half hard just looking into her eyes.

Brienne felt it stir beneath her but she didn’t move. Instead she loosened the hold she had on his shoulders and moved her hands slowly to his chest then his torso and finally let them rest on his hip bones. Jaime sat up quickly so their chests were touching, he leaned up to kiss her and she closed the gap, breathing him in.

Jaime’s right arm was wrapped around her back and his left hand snaked from her thigh to her hip, up to her waist then around to her chest, he found her right breast and cupped it in his hands. She gasp into his mouth.

All her little noises seemed to intensify Jaime’s want, he wondered if she had caught on by now that every moan, every sigh, every purr, hiss, and breath she made with that glorious mouth of hers made his cock harder.

Brienne pushed him away gently. Jaime had to catch himself, using his left hand to hold him up. He looked at her curiously. Brienne smiled at him and sighed, it took her a moment to work up the courage but she began undoing the buckles on her leather jerkin. Jaime couldn’t believe his eyes.

It felt as though each buckle took a century to undo, but Jaime waited patiently, he wouldn’t have been able to help with one hand after all. When the final buckle was done, Brienne sat there in her breeches and tunic, she folded the jerkin and placed it on the stool she had been knocked off of. She looked to Jaime.

“That’s it?” he asked. “You are stopping there?”

Brienne’s eyes got wide.

“Please, my lady,” Jaime cooed.

“Jaime, I think we are beyond titles now, don’t you think?” Her eyes glittered at him.

Jaime pushed himself off his left hand and pulled her face to his, “Yes, Brienne, I think you’re right.” He kissed her, brazenly, his tongue reached out to explore, but when her mouth gave him permission, when he knew she wanted more, he broke the kiss and leaned back on his arm again. “Please, my Brienne, my beautiful Brienne, please.”

Brienne’s chest heaved up and down a few times before her bravery took hold. crossing her arms and grabbing the hem of her tunic, slowly she started lifting it. Jaime watched each inch of skin being exposed. He noted the muscles on her stomach, _Defined, like mine_ , he thought.  With the stub of his right arm he touched her skin. She was so warm. Once her chest was exposed she ripped the tunic off her head in one sweeping action.

Brienne nervously studied Jaime’s face. He was looking at each of her small breast he reached his left hand up tentatively like trying to befriend a frightened animal. He cupped the side of it, then used his thumb to trace over already erect nipple. She gasped.

Jaime put his right arm around her back to steady her and lowered his face to kiss the top of her breast. She sighed. Jaime kissed lower and lower until he reached her pink nipple. He licked it then sucked on it, when his lips parted from it, he blew on it and sucked it again. She cooed and brought a hand to his head, she ran her fingers through his hair and pushed her chest out to him. Jaime switched to the other breast, trying to give them equal attention, his hand reached around her back and slid down to her breeches. Her back arched at the contact and she moaned softly as he slipped his hand under her clothing to caress her buttocks.

Her skin was so soft there, untouched by her harsh life. _Untouched by anything,_ Jaime thought, _or anyone_ , he added to himself. His manhood began aching for friction. Brienne’s thighs were so strong against his own that he wouldn’t have been able to move, even if he’d try.

After some fevered kisses from both their parts Brienne released him. She rose to her knees so Jaime didn’t have to bend his head low to kiss the skin of her chest. Jaime’s hand left her breeches but not her backside. He stroked the outside of her thigh, then wrapped his arm around to the inside. Brienne was trembling slightly under his touch and moaning into his hair. Jaime reached around to the front of her breeches and unlaced them. He parted from their kiss and rolled her over to change positions.

Her lips were parted and every breath coming from her seemed labored. Her eyes were glazed and full of needs. Jaime felt up to the challenge. He pulled each side of her breeches a few inches at a time. She lifted her hips to help him out and once they off (along with her small clothes) Jaime took a minute to appreciate the fully naked Brienne in front of him.

The sunlight played on her skin, tickling her freckles. The warmth of their bodies together had made her glisten with sweat. Using his left hand for support, he leaned down and licked the skin just above her belly button.

Brienne struggled for breath and her torso heaved beneath his face. She tasted of sweat, and Jaime was wanting to taste more. He kissed lower, pushing her thighs apart with his right arm, she easily moved them to his touch. He lowered himself onto his right elbow and was almost face to face with her womanhood. She raised herself to her elbows and watched his face. Jaime smiled and traced a finger from her bellybutton to her hip bone, she shivered.

He kissed her thigh and before she had finished her moan, his fingers were inside her. She was tight, _Of course she’s tight,_ Jaime thought to himself, his cock hard against the floor. He traced his kisses over to the crease of the inside of her leg, then to the parted lips between her thighs. Brienne’s face was clearly said that she didn’t know what he was doing but that if he stopped, she probably would give him a black eye.

Jaime pressed his mouth to her salty lips and she threw her head back and moaned, she trusted her hips to his mouth and he let his tongue into her wet folds. He alternated long, slow licks from his fingers inside her to the nub to quick circles tickling her folds. Each new move had her in a fit of shaking limbs. If she gained enough composure to look into his eyes he changed directions and sent her head back once again.

“Jaime,” she cried. Her hips were bucking up so much that Jaime had to remove his hand from her just to hold her down. She called his name again. Jaime had half a mind to just put his cock in her and end his own suffering but he reminded himself that he needed to stay true to Brienne, for both their sakes and he decided that he needed to focus on ending her own.

Jaime used his lips to wrap around her nub, he sucked it in and bit down softly on it with his teeth. Her steady bucking hips and her moans rising in pitch were telling him that she was ready. As Jaime felt her body tense he slowed down his tongue to the long, slow licks he had done before. She was crying his name as her legs began twitching then with a final moan she collapsed on the floor, her chest wet with sweat and heaving up and down. Jaime removed his mouth from her but replaced it with the palm of his hand and he stroked her mound slowly and gently as she settled.

“Jaime?” Brienne breathed.

“Yes?” Jaime cooed. Using his one good arm and two good knees, he crawled up to her. She got up on her elbows and kissed him. Jaime’s manhood was so close to her entrance that he could feel her heat on it. He leaned down so that it was resting on her stomach, the feel of her skin gave it little comfort but comfort nonetheless.

She pushed herself up and when they parted she got on her knees too. “What are you doing?” Jaime asked her, reaching out. She knocked his hand away and said nothing. She positioned herself behind him her chest pressed against his back, her chin rested on his shoulder.

“Teach me,” she whispered in his ear. She slipped her hands under his arms and rested them on the front of his hips, on either side of his cock. Jaime felt an overwhelming sense of urgency in that moment. _In case she changes her mind_ , Jaime told himself.

He reached over with his left hand to grab her right and she let him work her like a puppet. He placed her large capable hand around his member and felt it purr under her touch. He cupped her hand in his and began the stroking. It took her a moment to get the rhythm, their awkwardness help subside the pressure building in his cock without making him spill immediately.

_That would be embarrassing_ , mused Jaime.

“Like this?” Brienne asked softly, her breath on his neck. He let go of her hand and she was doing just fine, a moan was his response, Jaime threw his head back on her shoulder. She was looking down at her hand, trying to keep to the same rhythm. Jaime moaned quietly and threw his head up to look down, he thrust himself into her hand and it caught her off guard.

Jaime grabbed her hand again and with struggled breath said, “you’re doing great.” He helped her find the the pace once more and showed her how to tease the head of his cock. Brienne’s hand was now becoming more comfortable and Jaime reached his left hand behind him to grab Brienne’s backside.

“Faster,” Jaime groaned softly. Brienne obliged and quickened her pace. “Kiss my neck,” Jaime whispered in a strained, husky voice. It’s wasn’t an order or command, it was a plea. Brienne did as he wanted. Her lips soft and delicate, her hand working faster and faster. Jaime was trying to hold on, to not let go just yet. He moaned as she used her teeth and tongue tentatively.

Brienne became bolder with each moan of pleasure escaping Jaime’s lips and when she sucked down on a sensitive part and moved her left hand to cup his sack, Jaime couldn’t hold out for all the gold in Westeros. His seed shot out across the floor and Jaime sunk back into Brienne’s arms.

She folded her legs so she was in a seated position and gently lowered him to her lap. She began kissing his hair and stroking his chest. Jaime grabbed her hand and began kissing her palm. “You were wonderful,” he said to her, his heavy breathing becoming normal once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going out of town tomorrow and will be away from my computer. Hopefully I can get 4 up by tomorrow morning. Thank you everyone who has been so nice to read this. I know how this is going to end I just don't know how long it will take me to get there.


	4. What Say You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne knows they can't stay in the cabin forever, she convinces Jaime to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so spectacular, everyone :)

After their afternoon tussle on the floor of the small cabin they had slept in the bed together, both naked. Jaime assumed it had been an hour or so, the sun had not yet set. He was hungry. For many things: food, safety, Brienne. He looked over to her. She was curled facing him, still fast asleep. Her mouth was slightly open, revealing her prominent teeth.

He pulled back the fur covers to expose her chest to him. _How could anyone not see her beauty?_ he asked himself.

_Well, I guess she may have a thick neck, and buck teeth, her nose is crooked, and she is covered in scars_.

Jaime smiled, _but there is more to kiss on that thick neck than on other wenches, and when she uses her teeth to bite my lips...._ Jaime sighed and used his hand to stroke her arm, fingers delicately circling around various freckles. _I love how her nose fits perfectly with mine when we kiss and her scars, the only visible clue that she is vulnerable._

Jaime leaned forward and kissed her nose, then her cheeks, forehead, and eyelids. She stirred ever so slightly. Jaime kissed her lips softly, his hand snaking around her waist and pulling her close to him. He realised she had woken up when he felt the slight pressure from her lips as well and her hands reaching around him to close the gap.

When they parted her eyes were glassy with sleep. “Well,” Brienne started, “I guess we have lost a day on the road.”

Jaime smiled, “True, however; I don’t think I would ever like to leave this cabin.”

Brienne blushed and agreed.

\-----

They cooked and ate, never bothering to put clothes back on. They openly studied each other’s bodies, never embarrassed by the looks of the other. Jaime discovered and fell in love with the dimples on Brienne’s buttocks.

At night, they crawled into the bed and flung their arms around the other. They kissed, softly and sweetly, then more forcefully with their growing passion. When Jaime placed his hand inside Brienne he locked eyes with her. She turned her face away and closed her eyes when she moaned.

“Don’t,” Jaime cooed, kissing her cheek. “I want to watch your face.”

Brienne obliged.

Jaime watched her pupils grow large and engulf the breathtaking blues of her eyes, he watched as her lips separated hungry for air, he watched as her skin fell to a pale cream then grew to a flush rose.

Brienne’s hands moved to to his face, she caressed his cheeks and the sides of his neck and when she stiffened under him she pulled him in for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth with her final moments of pleasure.

When she had caught her breath, Brienne rolled over on top of Jaime. She had placed a large, warm hand around Jaime’s cock and held it against her stomach. Jaime’s eyes darted between his member and Brienne’s gaze which was locked on her hand and his manhood.

Brienne traced a thumb over the head of his cock and smeared the pre-cum over his shaft. The warmth of her body against his organ was like being burned, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Slowly she edged herself backwards, instead of straddling his hips, she was now locked around his thighs (Jaime moaned a protest as soon as his manhood lost contact with her abs), then her thighs were around his knees, then his calves. Jaime didn’t dare believe she was going to do what he thought she was going to do.

Brienne leaned forward. Her left hand holding her up, her right still rubbing circles on the head of Jaime’s cock. Her face became leave with her hand and she leaned in and kissed the side of his manhood.

Jaime gasped so loudly it almost shocked her but she didn’t move. He shot out his hand and gripped her head. Brienne kissed it again and he moaned. She kissed it again with more fervor, and he moaned once more. With each moan she pressed harder, or moved her lips more. Then, to his surprise, she kissed it with tongue.

“ _Yes_ , Brienne,” he moaned.

She smiled, her lips less than an inch away from their target. Jaime locked eyes with hers. Slow she licked from the base of his cock all the way to the head. “Yes,” Jaime moaned agian. “Brienne!”

She kissed the head, tracing little circles around with her tongue. She positioned herself into hovering over him and placed her left hand around his balls. She began stroking the base with her right hand and kissing the head, now with lots of tongue and a little bit of teeth.

Jaime’s eyes widened as he watched Brienne open her mouth wide, wrap her lips around his manhood and sucked down on it. He gasped and felt his abs contract pushing him forward a bit. She pumped her hand with fervour  while tentatively trying a different approach with her tongue while her mouth was wrapped around him.

Jaime could feel he was about to spill, it was coming and coming quickly. He wasn’t sure how Brienne would take being shot at in the mouth or even on the face. Jaime began calling her name but that made it worst because she misunderstood and started going faster. Jaime put his left hand on her right shoulder to push but she was too strong for him and this moment.

“ _My Lady_!” Jaime bellowed in struggled breath.

Brienne’s eyes shot up and she removed her mouth, she glared at Jaime for a moment, hand still on the base of his cock. _A perfect time_ , Jaime thought as his seed burst  from his member and across his own chest. Jaime was finding it hard to catch his breath. He pulled her to him, forcing her to lay at his side, curled up next to him.

Brienne was obviously not used to this position, she was stiff and didn’t know what to do with her free hand. He pulled it across his chest, kissed her palm and dropped it on the other side. He kissed her forehead and pulled her face closer to his heart so she could hear it beating, _just for her_.

“Jaime?” Brienne whispered softly.

“Yes?” Jaime replied, leaning his head down to kiss her’s.

“We’ve lost a day on the road.”

“I know,” Jaime said nonchalantly. Brienne picked up her face to look him in the eye. Her blue’s made him feel guilty. “What say you to staying in this cabin?” She glared at him. Jaime wanted to continue teasing to beat around the bush, but he couldn't when he looked into those eyes. “I don’t want to go back,” he said sadly, “I don’t know what awaits me.”

Jaime had been away from his family so much in the past few years and he didn’t leave on such great terms, he didn’t know if he was a welcomed sight or if they would want his head, but news had reached them that Tywin Lannister was dying. They were on their way back to him but the North was still full of Stark supporters and they were fugitives. The sooner they get to Casterly Rock the better...or the worst...Jaime wasn’t entirely sure.

“Jaime, he’s your father,” Brienne said so softly.

“Stay with me,” Jaime pleaded in a husky voice.

“Jaime, we can’t stay here.”

“Then stay with me when we reach Casterly Rock!” Jaime begged. “Please, just, don’t leave me.”

Brienne looked as though she didn’t expect the out pour of emotion when Jaime spoke but she handled it gracefully. “I will always be with you, my lord.”

Jaime settled back into the bed the pressure on his heart lifted, “Good, let’s leave at first light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so I am going out of town today, I won't be back until June 3 (in the wee hours of the morning. 
> 
> I have 1/2 of Chapter 5 written so it won't take very long to finish when I get back.


	5. She is My Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At an inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than I said. Life. Gets in the way sometimes.

 

So they did.

When they awoke it was very difficult for Jaime to leave the cabin, he wanted to stay there, in the small one room exploring each other’s bodies for the rest of their days.

Brienne was the one who forced him to go. They road during the days and at night they would hide in a nest of trees or in a cave, kissing and feeling one another until they slept.

For a week they kept off the roads and they would take turns keeping watch. Jaime would watch her every move: the way she turned her head from side to side to keep it from going stiff, the way she dipped her body to go under a low hanging branch, and even the way she walked with heavy footed assurance to go check the roads. He adored it all.

Although he dreaded going home again, Jaime knew he’d be safer with Brienne, not just physically safe but her care would protect his emotions as well.

Almost a fortnight after the cabin they were almost to the end of Riverrun territory. They thought it brave to check for an inn, the skies were turning gray and it looked as though a storm was coming. Brienne went to check first. Jaime sat there on his horse and waited for her return.

His mind began to wander to the maid. She would stay with him when they reached Casterly Rock, _she said she would_. The court would disapprove, _who cares what those stuffed birds think?_ His father would disapprove, _let him!_ Cercsi would disapprove... _Cercsi,_ Jaime groaned at the thought, she hadn’t crossed his mind in ages.

His twin, two halfs of the same person, when they were young and stupid he did everything to please her, but once his sword hand got unceremoniously chopped off she seemed to not need him as much as he thought he needed her.

_The same but completely different._

_Brienne_...The same but completely different as well.

Both he and Brienne were fighters, warriors. She instilled in him a code of honor he had once forgot and he hoped that he had shown her how important she was. Either way he would make sure he did that for her for as long as he could.

He did not deserve her goodness or kindness. She was a saint and he was sinner.

Jaime felt a pain in his chest, he longed to see the Maid although she had been gone less than an hour. Maybe she’d discovered that she would be better off without him, safer without him. Maybe she would see, as his sister had done, that without his right hand he was useless.

Jaime looked to the gray sky and cursed it for baring his soul as it had just done. As the hour passed darker and darker thoughts entered his mind, Jaime’s eyes started to well up in tears. He clutched his left hand to his chest to help keep his heart from breaking. _You’re being stupid_ , Jaime said to himself, _like a babe being pulled from his mother’s tit._

He couldn’t help himself though, worry filled his mind that she had been kidnapped, raped, murdered, or worse...left him to rot.

Then he heard it, a horse galloping to him, he urged his horse forward to the sound and when he saw Brienne, the pain in his chest exploded to relief, and he directed his horse parallel with hers so he could reach out and pull her into a kiss before she could say a word.

Jaime’s mouth met hers with fervour. He pulled her bottom lip into his and the wetness from his tongue made her lips sleek enough to for him to part them easily. His hand found her neck and he pulled her face more to his and guided the kiss, Brienne’s hand found his face and her large, gentle fingers entangled themselves in his hair.

Jaime’s breathing was getting more and more laboured, he was trying to soak in her smell with every inhale but it was getting harder to do. With much pain he broke the kiss for air.

“Jaime, what on earth was that for?”

Jaime took a minute to catch his breath, he looked at Brienne with a saddened expression and very simply said: “I missed you.” Brienne was about to open her mouth to undoubtedly say how short of a time she was actually gone but her eyes met Jaime’s and she was able to read him.

“I missed you too.”

“Brienne,” Jaime, now breathing easy, put his hand on her face once more and urged her to look him fully. “I don’t want to be without you again.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Jaime huffed. “I want you by my side forever, I don’t want an hour to pass that we are not together. I’m better with you.”

“Ser, you’re sword fighting is getting better, soon you’ll be able to protect me in a fight,” Brienne gushed. Well, she stated clearly but for her that was gushing.

“I don’t mean that,” Jaime said, “I mean I am a better person, and I like who I am with you, so don’t leave me because I worry that you realized how much better off you are without me.”

Brienne snorted a laughter.

Jaime kissed her.

Suddenly a great bout of lightning and loud thunder erupted. They broke their kiss and looked up as heavy rain drops hit their heads. Brienne pulled her horse around. “Come, they are friends of the Lannisters.”

They road off towards the inn, Jaime welcomed the idea a warm hearth and a cool drink. They were completely wet from the storm and when they entered the noisy inn all heads turned and talk became low. Jaime exchanged looks with Brienne but she said nothing and went to the owner of the inn.

“My Lord!” The innkeeper said, he bowed low, showing off his bald spot on the back of his head. “Are you returning home?”

“Yes,” Jaime said, “I’ve received some disconcerting news about my family and I wish to make sure everything is alright.”

The innkeeper gave him an odd look but did not question him about the news. Instead he said, “Well, you are in luck ser, I have two rooms available.”

“We only need one.” Jaime said plainly. Brienne shot him a look.

“Ser?” The innkeeper asked. “You and the ---Lady are to sleep in the same room?”

Jaime realized how that must have sounded, he looked between them both then turned to the owner of the establishment and with quick thinking said, “She is my protector, how is she to protect me in a different room?” Jaime’s hand slipped under his cloak the under Brienne’s. He reached out and found her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and felt the callouses flush against his own, his heart swelled to touch her and he left his thumb trace the skin down her own. “I do not wish to be apart from her.” Brienne’s face was already red.

Not that anyone could see their hands under their cloaks but neither Jaime nor Brienne had ever shown affection in public, this was probably the most either one had ever done . For Jaime it made him excited.

“Of course, my lord.” The innkeeper finally said, looking between the two. “I will get the room ready, I’ll send up a bath.”

“And the dinner,” Jaime said, “we wish to eat in private.”

“Yes ser,” the balding man was sure his thoughts of the two were betraying him but he said nothing to insinuate that Brienne was anything other than his protector. “Please feel free to have a drink while you wait.”

Jaime led Brienne to a table and when two cups of ale were slashed down in front of him, he reluctantly released Brienne’s hand to drink heavily from the cup. They drank in silence to not draw attention to themselves but each time Jaime put his mug down his hand went straight to Brienne.

At first it was sweetly placed on her knee, he caressed the fabric of her breeches. Then the next, he was stroking her thigh. He could see Brienne’s pink, flush cheeks out of the corner of his eye and he was enjoying how labored her breath was getting. When he had finished the last of his Ale and his hand went straight for the last spot he had touched, Brienne grabbed his hand with a squeeze.

Jaime turned slyly to look into her gaze. She was glaring at him, her pupils large and her lips slightly parted. Jaime gave her his best innocent smile.

Brienne in heavy breath whispered, “Jaime.” but he _shhh_ ed her. He moved her hand in his and began stroking her palm with lightly placed fingers. Their eyes never moving from the other’s gaze.

“My Lord? My Lady?” The innkeeper announced quietly not knowing what he just intruded on. “You room is ready.”

Jaime pulled his hand from Brienne’s and stood up, “Thank you.” The innkeeper lead the way up the stairs. As Jaime followed he let his hand roam to Brienne. She didn’t stop him. She looked forward with stone cold assurance.

Jaime thought the game fun so he reached for her back and stroked a finger down until it past her left buttocks and then he used his fingers and palm to get a squeeze. Brienne jumped a little but did not make a word.

As the innkeeper led them down another hallway, Jaime sauntered just enough behind Brienne that he could reach his hand around her waist and was inching closer and closer to her breast but Brienne pushed his hand away and they had to stop abruptly.

The inn keep opened a door and led them in. With a quick, “Thank you.” Jaime shut the door on the man’s face and grabbed at Brienne. She pushed him hard up against the door and kissed him roughly.

The force of their kiss cause him to knock the back of his head on the door but he didn’t mind, her passion was locked up all day and they longed to release some tension. Each of Brienne’s hands were on his shoulders pushing them hard, Jaime’s neck jutted forward to get closer with her mouth. He brought a hand forward to pull her hip closer to his but she was stronger than him and didn’t move. So Jaime moved his hand over the front of her breeches and touched her womanly part. Her hands suddenly stopped pushing, Jaime used the opportunity to push her with his shoulders up against the conjoining wall.   

Brienne’s hands dropped from his shoulders to the laces of his wet cloak then her own dirty one. They both fell the floor in heeps. She began working on removing their grimy clothes with her two good hands while Jaime used his one to grope and stroke at Brienne as she worked.

He broke from here only twice. Once while she removed her tunic and once when she removed his. He kissed her neck. It was dirty from their ride, but he didn’t mind, he licked and sucked, bit and kissed while listening to her heavy breathing and muffled groaning.

Jaime’s hand worked on her breeches, the act was taking longer than he liked but he focused on his lips moving down her chest to each breast. The laces of her pants finally yielded as he sucked on her hard nipple. The breeches fell to the ground and using her for support he got down on his knees.

“What are you doing?” Brienne breathed.

“ _Shhhh_ ,” Jaime cooed. He hooked his fingers in her small clothes and yanked them down. When finally enough of here was revealed he kissed her southern lips. Her familiar bitter taste greeted him and she moaned in approval of what he was doing.

Brienne’s shoulders fell back into the wall and she pushed her hips forward into Jaime’s mouth. Jaime looked up at her face from her juncture. Her eyes were upon him as he worked, her pupils large. Her face was flush and her lips were swollen and parted. One of her large hands reached for Jaime's face and caressed him as he worked. 

Jaime used his hand to stroke Brienne from the small of her back down to her thigh. Each time reaching the top of her buttocks, the muscles on the back of her leg, or the inner thigh near where his tongue was working, she'd shiver under his hand.

Brienne started bucking her hips. Jaime spread his knees a little wider for better balance and locked his arms around her thighs. Every time she bucked, he went with her, not letting go or removing his mouth from her lips. Brienne moaned and called his name. Sher purred "yes"es and panted as she was losing breath. 

Her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw clenched, her hips still bucking forward and backward is slight rotations. Jaime followed each movement and he watched her contorted face fall to release when she tensed up and moaned his name. 

_Jaime_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... hopefully each chapter will have something in it...I say that but the next one might not...
> 
> Anyway so I'll try to get these (currently unwritten) Chapters out every 2-3 days, thanks to everyone for being so nice. Again, this is my first time writing (anything) and I really appreciate your kindness.


	6. Something About a Lannister and Debts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to Casterly Rock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for everything! You're awesome. 
> 
> Oliviine suggested that I get a beta, if anyone is interested let me know (e-mail is maidennotsofair@gmail.com). It takes me 2-3 days for each chapter (and this one will end in the teens/early twenty's) and I already have a concept for another story.

When Jaime awoke early the next morning, the sky outside their window was still dark. Jaime reached over looking for warmth but Brienne wasn’t in bed with him. He looked around nervously but he need not look far, she was stoking the fire they had started after their shared bath, clutching her knees to her chest.

“Brienne,” Jaime whispered groggily.

Brienne’s head snapped in his direction and she lowered her legs to the floor. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“No,” Jaime smiled, he flipped back the covers, exposing himself to her, “come join me.”

Brienne smiled softly and leaned her poker against the wall. She stood up and walked to him, her tunic swaying with each step. She climbed in next to him and her warmth instantly satisfied him. He stroked her hair and face, then her neck and shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her and grabbed at her nighty. He could tell that she had even put her small clothes back on but there was an easy remedy for that.

However when he hooked a finger around it she stopped him with a hand, “Jaime, we can’t.” Brienne removed herself from him embrace.

“Did I do something to offend?” Jaime asked pointedly then added with his winning smile: “Or have I worn you out so soon?”

Brienne did not smile but instead said, “My moon’s blood is upon me,” she involuntarily groaped at her side to releave a cramp in her lower abdomen. “I shall go ask for another room.”

“Why?” Jaime asked amused. Brienne grimaced, Jaime assumed she must be disgusted with her womanly burdens and that he would be too. However, Jaime wasn't disguested, he found everything about her charming these days. He opened his arms wide for her and she just looked at him confused. “Brienne, come to me, I think I can handle half a fortnight of just holding you and nothing more.”

Brienne still didn’t move but looked at him with disbelief.

“My _Lady_ ,” Jaime urged, his arms still outstretched, “if you please, I will be the one offended if you do not come warm my body with your own. Would you like me sick? Weakened by the cold?” Jaime stuck out his bottom lip in a pouty sort of way.

Brienne smiled but it looked as though it pained her to do so and she crawled back into his embrace. She curled her knees close to her chest and Jaime swung an arm around her as if trying to shield her from the pain, although he knew it was all inside her.

\-------

When the sun finally rose they removed themselves from the sanctuary of their bed to dress and join the crowd of men and women eating below them. They found a corner where they could be alone and talked of the travel ahead of them.

_Five days_ and they would be in Casterly Rock. _Five days_ until Jaime had to see him family. Everytime Jaime would start to dread this reunion he’d look at Brienne, his _protector_.

The first night they camped in the woods, Jaime held Brienne in his arms as she slept and he kept watch. Her face looked peaceful and calm. He noticed how when she was in deep sleep the corners of her mouth were turned upwards ever so slightly.

When it was his turn to sleep, Jaime curled up in his bed rolls, his head perched on Brienne’s lap. She stroked his hair softly, every now and then touching his ear. For a moment the innocence of this act made his cock stir but he pushed such thoughts out of his mind and slept.

The second night they stayed at an inn. There was a singer and Jaime and Brienne enjoyed the entertainment. Jaime glanced her way during a particularly romantic ballad that told a story of two lovers fighting all odds to wed. Her eyes looked glazed and her hand touched her chest without thinking. When she realized it was there she dropped it immediately. Jaime smiled at her but she dared not look.

After a meal of fresh baked bread, boar’s meat, and potatoes they found their way up to their room. The inn keeper must have assumed they weren’t sleeping together for there were 2 separate beds in there.  

Jaime sat on the one closest to the door and to his surprise Brienne took the other. Jaime laughed, swung his legs over the bed and joined her when she laid down.

“Jaime,” she said shocked. “The bed is far too small.”

“Good,” Jaime cooed in her ear. The heat of his breath made her shiver and then laugh quietly at her body’s reaction. Jaime joined her and soon they were laughing about all the stories the singer had just performed.

Jaime wasn’t sure how they were able to fit in that bed once they were out of it the next morning, but he never felt more well rested.

The third and fourth days on the road they camped, simply because the inns they passed didn’t look too friendly. The fourth night, Jaime tried to relieve himself in private but Brienne caught him.

“I’m sorry,” Brienne said, color rising to her cheeks. “I didn’t know you’d--I was unaware that you needed--I’ll-- _I’ll just go now_.”

“ _Damnit,_ Brienne,” Jaime grumbled. She didn’t say a word but turned to leave him behind the nest of trees. “No! _Fuck!_ Brienne, come back,” Jaime barked and moaned.

Brienne stopped in place, she didn’t turn, just waited.

“I couldn’t.” Jaime huffed. “I couldn’t wait.” He embarrassedly admitted.

“Couldn’t wait for what?” Brienne snapped back.

Jaime faltered, “You’re not going to make me say it, are you?” Jaime suddenly appreciated the blushes on Brienne’s cheeks, for now he was feeling them. _It’s only fair to feel this way after all the times I made her feel it_ , he thought.

Brienne turned her head slightly so that only one eye was looking at him. It was hard to read but Jaime was sure there was the slightest amount of pain.

“ _Damnit,_ Brienne,” Jaime repeated, his member throbbing at the lack of friction “All I can do is think of you,” he whispered. She inched her head a little more in his direction. “Ever since we started this _companionship_ , all I want to do is touch you and now I can’t until your bleeding has ended so I----” Jaime swallowed his words. Brienne wouldn’t let him though, she turned sideways to look at him better.

She stood tall, the curve of her back so sensual from this angle, and she gave him a look telling him to continue or die.

Jaime took a deep breath, “--so I fantasize about you.”

Brienne scoffed.

“ _I do_!” Jaime yelled with furrowed brow.

Brienne shook her head, “if you didn’t want me around for this, you just need to say so, not make something up.”

“No!” Jaime let go of his member and reached out but she was a good 10 feet away, “It’s true! I thought you wouldn’t want--”

“Wouldn’t want what?” Brienne asked, turning on her heel. Jaime was barely to his knees, his cock in salute, he wasn’t sure exactly why it was still hard but it might have something to do with the subject of his day dream catching him.  

Jaime took a deep breath and with embarrassed pleading eyes, “I thought,” he said slowly, “you wouldn’t want to help me, while I couldn’t help you.”

Brienne thought for a moment. The look on her face was making Jaime’s quickened pulse rise even further.

“You assume,” Brienne said slowly after her thoughtful seconds, “that because I wouldn’t be able to receive similar attention that I would be unwilling to give it?”

Jaime knew that sound in her voice. His heart lifted.

“I thought I would offend you to ask,” Jaime inched closer on his knees. He knew this was a humorous sight by the way Brienne started to smile. One handed man walking on his knees, cock out. Even the thought of how he must look made him smile with her.

Brienne slowly dropped to her knees in front of Jaime. He reached out to kiss her but she pushed him away. When he gave her a questioning look she asked so quietly it was almost as if she didn’t want anyone to hear her: “What was the fantasy?”

Jaime’s heart pounded and he arched an eyebrow at her. “Brienne, are you asking me ---?”

Brienne’s face was bright red at this point and she hit him in the shoulder, “I guess I should just let you get on with it by yourself then!” She struggled with the words but Jaime was only half listening. He grabbed at her and pulled her close.

He leaned into her ear and whispered in a husky voice, “I was fantasizing about the first time you wrapped your hands around my cock.”

Without a second of hesitation Brienne’s right hand was around his member in a strong yet careful grip. “Like this?” Brienne asked as Jaime’s wind got caught up in his. A struggled moan escaped his lips and his arms instinctively grabbed at her.

Brienne pumped as Jaime had been doing, alternating a few quick movements with slow ones, occasionally adding a slight wrist rotation which made Jaime’s hips buck up at her. Her hand felt so right around him, strong and confident. Jaime’s laboured breathing was causing him chest pains but he pushed the feeling aside to fully engross himself in the task at hand, or in Brienne’s hand at least.

Jaime’s eyes started glazing over but he needed more, he leaned into kiss Brienne, and he did get a small one in before she pushed him away slightly. Jaime felt a small bit of hurt but was soon remedied after giving her a pleading look.

Brienne sighed deeply then used her left hand to undo the top of her jerkin and then unlace on the top of her tunic. Jaime smiled through heavy breaths. He was suddenly so hungry he softly moaned her name for encouragement.

Brienne hooked her left hand on the left side of her tunic’s neckline. Jaime’s left hand reached for the right side, their knuckles touched briefly before they pulled her tunic apart to reveal bare shoulders and the tops of her bare breasts.

The sight made Jaime more excited. He could feel his breath getting choppy and knew it would be flowing soon. He slipped his hand in her shirt and cupped her right breast in his hands. Her bud was hard and the skin was so soft. He squeezed softly and ran his thumb over her pinkness.

Brienne let out a little moan and Jaime erupted. He’s knees buckled under him but he didn’t lose balance. He slipped his arms around Brienne’s waist and pulled her in. The flowing had stopped but the outpour of emotions Jaime was feeling wouldn’t go anywhere anytime soon.

He buried his face in her hair and kissed her ear softly. She has slowed down her hand until finally she let go and wrapped her arms around Jaime as well. “If you ever would like my help, I’d do it gladly with no want of a return.” Brienne stated softly.

Jaime’s heart swelled as he clung to her, pressing their bodies together and he never felt more right. In her ear he whispered: “I do promise to return the favor.” He smiled in her neck, “Afterall, _a Lannister always pays his debts._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, thanks again for reading, this has been really fun to get all this out. Plus, it has been really amazing to get Kudos and Comments from other writers (especially since I've read your works and love them!) this is an awesome little community of shippers and I thank you for making me feel welcomed. More to come!


	7. Shh, Ser Jaime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne arrive at Casterly Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a BIG thank you to Coraleeveritas for beta-ing (is that how you say it) this chapter! You were absolutely wonderful and thank you for being so patient with me!

The next morning when they had awoken, Brienne went off to relieve herself in the nest of trees. Jaime finished his morning meal and realized that they were merely hours from Casterly Rock, if they rode well enough they would reach his family before dinner.

The thought of this made him sad for some reason. He picked up their bedrolls and placed them on their steads. _If I make us stop for a meal at midday_ , he thought to himself, _we’ll have to stay another night on the road._

His plotting was suddenly interrupted when Brienne returned and kissed him softly on his cheek. As he turned to hug her she whispered in his ear, “My moon’s blood has passed.” When he pulled his face away to look into her’s it was bright red from her sudden boldness.

“Well, then,” Jaime said snaking another arm around her and pulling her in to kiss and stroke, bite and lick but she pushed him away before the heat radiating in his body became too much.

“Jaime,” she said softly but with determination. “I would prefer,” she looked slightly uncomfortable at this, “if we waited to do _this_ until we arrived at Casterly Rock.” She cleared her throat. “I want a comfortable bed and a nice meal.” Jaime groaned in protest and moved to pull her close again but she pushed him back. “No! Not until we reach Casterly Rock,” she was serious, and rather arousing, Jaime thought.

He smiled at her and nodded with a thoughtful press to his lips. Jaime then kissed her temple and whispered, “As my lady wishes.” He lingered there a moment longer, emotions hitting him hard in the heart and giving him thoughts he never dreamed of before.

Thoughts of happily ever after.

 

\-------

 

Throughout the day Jaime and Brienne rode hard toward Casterly Rock, they slowed down once to eat salted meat and drink some cool water from their bags but as soon as they were done they rode harder yet. Part of Jaime didn’t want to make it to Casterly Rock but the other part of him knew that the sooner they’d get there and deal with his family, the sooner Brienne would be in his arms.

 _I want to tell her how I feel_ , Jaime told himself, even the voice in his head was full of confidence and cockiness. Then another, softer, more timid voice in his head replied: _But what will you tell her?_

Jaime thought about this for at least two hours. He technically was still a member of the Kingsguard, even if she was willing to let him break his vows for sweet kisses and a hands on appreciation of each other’s forms. Would she allow penetration with his vows? He thought not.

Then there was the fact that Brienne’s only previous experience with men was broken betrothals,  unwon bets, and men who prefered the company of other men. Would he be moving too fast?

 _We’ve been traveling together for well over 2 years_ , the bold voice in Jaime’s head said. The timid one retorted back softly, _true but you’ve only been companions less than 2 moons._

The small voice was right. Jaime pondered over this, he needed her to know, he couldn’t keep this locked up inside him for much longer. Even more so he wanted to know how she felt about him, did she feel the same?

Jaime had resolved himself not to tell her several times before they reached Casterly Rock, but each time he took a glance at the fierce look on her face as she rode next to him his heart melted and he changed his mind to tell her.

The countryside was so familiar to him now that memories of him and his siblings started flooding back to him. Trees he climbed as a boy with Tyrion crying at the bottom because he couldn’t reach the first branch. A nest of tall grass and flowers he hid in with Cersei when they first discovered each other’s bodies in unsiblinglike ways.

In the distance he could now see the majestic castle of his childhood home. Brienne almost completely stopped when she saw it, her eyes wide in wonder and awe. Jaime groaned.

“Home,” he said in a half-laugh half-groan. She turned to face him, sadness in her eyes and they continued without another word.

When they reached the gates, the Lannister Bannermen were positioned outside in their armor and bowed to him when they realized who the shaggy, gruff riders were. They made the call to open the gates and sent word ahead to the Castle to inform Jaime’s family of his arrival.   

The sun was low in the sky now as they slowly trotted up the steep slope of road to the hauntingly beautiful castle before them. The small homes and businesses along the road were now unfilling with townsfolk, curious to see the riders before them. Whispers of his name caught his ears and people were now bowing to him and Brienne as they passed.

Jaime caught a glance at Brienne who was nodding politely to them, returning the small kindness they were bestowing upon them. Jaime adopted her courtesies and nodded to them as well, with a kind smile on his lips. He wondered if they could see the dread in his eyes.

The castle was becoming closer and closer. Even from the slight distance he was from it, he could see the doors open and the forms of his father, dressed in full leather, his sister in a flowing dress of crimson and his younger brother, barely at their hips, in grey and maroon. They looked lavash and Jaime suddenly regretted the rags he and Brienne were wearing.

With each trot of the horses hooves he could make out more and more features on his family’s faces. He tried not to focus on the glare on Cersei’s and instead focused on Tyrion’s joy.

All too soon, he had to stop the horses and he and Brienne dismounted.

“Father,” Jaime bowed out of respect, although he held very little for his father as of late, “Brother, sister,” he gave each of his siblings a small bow as well, trying to disguise the vile in his heart for the latter.

“Son,” the deep, gruff voice of his father said and with that, conversation was ended, his family turning inside and they followed them slowly.

Once inside servants grabbed them this way and that and escorted them up the great steps away from Jaime’s family. A few flights up the servants pulled Brienne away down an opposite hallway.

“No!” Jaime called, “she is with me!”

“Ser,” a huffy servant woman, somewhere in her 50s said to him, “she will be fine, we are cleaning you both up before you are to conference with you family.”

Jaime watched as Brienne disappeared from sight and his heart started to hurt.

He let them do as they will, removing clothing and scrubbing dirt from his hair. He even chose to ignore the looks they gave his stump where his hand should be. He let them dress him in clean linen and a leather jerkin, giving him clean stockings and shiny boots.

Jaime was somewhat impressed on how fast they worked and how quickly they shaved and dressed him. He glanced at himself in the mirror when they were done, it was as if Jaime was looking at an old friend that he hadn’t missed. He was in all his former glory except for the missing hand, additional scars, and wrinkles of age.

In the whirlwind of them turning back the clock to someone he hardly recognized anymore they soon pushed him out and down the stairs back to his family. On the landing just before the last flight of stairs, Jaime was reunited with Brienne.

She looked so ridiculous that Jaime had to hold back a laugh. The dress they found for her was too short in the sleeves, too low and hung loose in the chest, her shoulders looking as though one good flex would rip the dress in two. The hem was well above her calf when it should have been draping the floor and the dark red color of the dress almost completely matched the color on her face.

“Stop!” Jaime commanded to the servants. They shouldn’t have listened to him but they had been servants their whole lives and were used to the sound of authority. “What is your name, child?” Jaime asked a small mousy thing who was to Brienne’s elbow.

She looked around at her fellow servants with a look of being lost and confused, though after an encouraging smile from Jaime she whispered, “Hannah.”

“Dear Hannah,” Jaime’s voice softened. “If you please, find my lady something to wear in my quarters. Some breeches,” he listed, “a soft tunic and my blue leather jerkin.” Jaime’s eyes caught a glimpse of Brienne’s feet (toes in her slippers but her heels were so far out the back that they were touching the stone floor) “And a pair of my best boots.”

Brienne gave Jaime a look of thanks that melted his heart. “Then bring her to me and my family once she’s properly dressed,” Jaime nodded to them and they left.

Jaime then turned on his heel and entered a room he hadn’t been in over a decade. It was their family room, if you could call it that. A fireplace large enough to fit two or three of the houses from the small town below. Dark mahogany along the walls matched floors and furniture, the Lannister Lion carved in so many places it was impossible to count. Crimson velvet pillows had been added to chairs and red candles placed around the room.

Cersei was perched ladylike in a chair, a glass of wine sloshing her her hand. Tyrion was staring at the door waiting for his brother, he gave him an encouraging nod and smile which Jaime returned. Tywin was seated in a chair at the table, looking like a king without a crown.

“Son,” he said standing.

“Father,” Jaime said, he nodded a bow again then asked, “How is your health?”

Tywin, never smiling, replied, “As best as necessary.” He walked around the table until he reached Jaime, “We have much to discuss.”

“Of course, father,” Jaime nodded and without having to be told, followed him out the family room. He could hear the footsteps of his siblings behind him. They walked in silence. Although they shared blood, they did not share the affection they once had and were now strangers being forced together.

Tywin led the way to the council chamber, though Jaime remember the way all too well. Although late in the day he could hear there was a crowd of people in the room, long before he reached it. Jaime was starting to feel the weight of dread on his shoulders.

A bannerman opened the doors for them and the large crowd of at least a hundred lords and ladies turned their heads and silenced.

“Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, Hand of the King,” announced one of the bannermen near the door to the crowd. “His son, Ser Jaime Lannister, daughter Queen Regent Cersei Baratheon, and son Tyrion Lannister, Master of Coin.”

Jaime was fully aware that he was the only one not given a title. The lords and ladies parted giving the Lannisters a path through the chamber to the seat of the Lord and his children. Cersei and Tyrion sat but Tywin and Jaime did not.

“Son,” he said coldly, “we have business to discuss.”

“I figured,” Jaime said lightly, “seeing as word got to me that you were deathly ill and you seem in fine health to me.”

“Would you have come otherwise?”

“Probably not.” Jaime admitted, then in an amused tone added, “I almost didn’t come anyway.”

“What changed your mind?” Tywin asked.

“Brienne.” Jaime said with a smile.

Cersei scoffed in her wine glass from behind him but he didn’t look at her.

“You are aware,” Tywin said lowly, looking harshly into Jaime’s eyes, not wanting to play his game, “that you have not been loyal in your duties in the Kingsguard.”

“I am aware.”

“You have been away from Kings Landing for well over a year.”

“Almost two.”

Tywin seemed to be ignoring Jaime’s help in the conversation and continued, “Most Knights would be called a deserter or traitor. Hung, tortured, or burned.”

“Given a choice, I’ll take the noose.” Jaime said, a twisted smile on his lips.

Tywin glared daggers at his son. Jaime just glared back. Their staring match was interrupted by the doors opening once more. Tywin looked past the crowd and Jaime saw the look of pure disgust on his father’s face. Jaime turned and saw the most beautiful sight: Brienne.

“Lady Brienne of Tarth,” the bannerman announced from the door. Brienne took a deep breath and caught Jaime’s eye. He nodded to her encouragingly and she walked, surefooted, past the whispering (and pointing) crowd, straight to him. The sight made his heart stop for a moment.

“My lord,” Brienne said, sounding more like a knight that ever. “I thank you for your kindness and hospitality,” she bowed lowly to Tywin. She looked at Tyrion and bowed to him as well, “My Lord.” Then she looked at Cersei with a sad expression and bowed to her, “Your Grace.”

Cersei looked her up and down, “I would not have know you were a woman if he had not called you Lady,” she slurred, nose turned up as if she was smelling something foul.

“Yes, Your Grace,” Brienne said slowly, “I hear that a lot.” Jaime smiled at her for her toughness.

“Tell me,” Cersei said leaning forward, swaying slightly as she did so, “do you dress like a man simply because you are built like one or because deep down you think you are one?”

“Maybe a little bit of both, Your Grace,” Brienne said, eyes never leaving Cersei’s

“It’s a pity,” Cersei said leaning back in her chair, gesturing for more wine to be added to her goblet, “a real pity that you make such an ugly woman and equally ugly as a man.”

Jaime felt like hitting the cruelness from his sister’s face but he caught Brienne’s eyes for a split second before she turned back to Cersei and bowed, “I thank you for your pity, Your Grace, but I do not need it.” Brienne’s lips were curled upwards ever so slightly and Jaime wasn’t sure if it was concealing a smile or hiding her pain.

Brienne took a few steps back and waited until spoken to. She glanced around the hall at the people who were obviously talking about her and the high ceilings, vast windows, and drapes that lined the walls.

Jaime turned back to his father. “You were telling me, ser, how remise I’ve been in my duties and how I’m to be put to death.”

“Yes,” Tywin turned back to his son. “I have spoken with the king and he has shown his mercy upon you since you are _family_.” Tywin struggled with that last word. He continued, “you are to be relieved of your vows, with honors,” Tywin cleared his throat to make sure his voice was clear so that Jaime would understand every word. “You are to stay here at Casterly Rock, wed a noble lady, have sons, and be Lord when I am gone.”

Jaime’s eyes widened, he had not expected that. For some strange and odd reason he was actually happy. He had devoted himself to the Kingsguard for so long and when he left them he was sure there was going to be consequences but it wasn’t just that. His broken oaths had been forgiven and now he was free from the soiled white cloak.

Jaime replayed his father’s words over and over in his head to make sure he wasn’t misreading them.

“Tonight,” his father interrupted his thoughts. “There will be a feast, welcoming your return home, I have invited several potential brides for you to chose from and but by the time you go to sleep tonight you will be betrothed, do I make myself clear?”

Jaime caught sight of Brienne out of the corner of his eye. His heart filled his chest so much he felt as though he would explode. He took a deep breath to try and relieve the pressure being built up and the overwhelming nerves filling his whole being.

Jaime, without looking at his father said as calmly as he could, “Thank you father, but there will be no need for me to meet those ladies, who are beautiful and charming, I’m sure. I already have a Lady in mind,” and without waiting to hear his father’s response he walked straight up to Brienne.

“Ser,” she said, pleased to see him, “Have you finished your business with your family?”

“Not quite.” Jaime smiled and touched her cheek with his hand. She flinched for just a second, knowing that this was such an intimate gesture and they were in a crowded hall with his family mere feet away. Though she softened almost instantly as he caressed.

“Jaime?” She asked, her voice getting stuck, “what are you doing?”

“Brienne,” he whispered, “do you know how I feel about you?” She nodded slowly. “I would break my vows a hundred times over for you.”

“You need not do that, Ser.” She said, lowering her gaze.

Jaime placed his hand under her chin and forced it up gently to meet his gaze once more. “No I need not,” with a smile on his face he told Brienne what his father had wanted of him. When he mentioned the feast and how he was to be betrothed that night her eyes filled with sad tears.  

“I understand, My Lord,” she was fighting back her feelings as best she could and tried to keep her voice calm but Jaime could feel her heart breaking, “I shall not interfere.”

“Brienne,” Jaime chuckled, “I don’t think you understand.” She turned her head slightly and Jaime dropped to one knee. Instinctively Brienne took a step back in shock. “I would be yours if you’ll have me.”

Silence filled the room almost as soon as his knee touched the ground. Jaime could feel a hundred pairs of eyes on him but he didn’t look away from the two that mattered most.

“Jaime?” Brienne asked disbelievingly.

“Let me be your husband, Brienne,” he cooed, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles gently.

“Why?” Brienne blurted, shocked and confused.

Jaime smiled and said simply, “Because I love you.” Brienne was speechless. So Jaime smiled, turned his head slightly to face the crowd but never taking his eyes of Brienne he shouted, “I LOVE YOU, BRIENNE OF TARTH.”

Brienne quickly looked around the room in shock, her eyes darted to and fro and she whispered very harshly, “ _Shhh_ , Ser Jaime!”

Jaime laughed and continued, not granting her request: “I LOVE YOU AND I WISH TO BE YOUR HUSBAND!” Slowly Brienne’s expression was turning into a smile. Jaime’s grin widened. “ _I LOVE YOU AND I WISH TO BE YOURS UNTIL THE END OF MY DAYS_!”

The crowd began whispering, they sounded like little bees buzzing around the room but Jaime ignored them. “So,” he said, still loudly but not in his previous shout, his eyes were welling up with happy tears at the look of joy on his beloved’s face. “Please, Brienne, my love, will you let me be yours?”

“Yes,” she whispered so quietly, Jaime almost thought he imagined it. His eyes lit up and his mouth dropped open slightly. “ _Yes_!” She said louder. Her face now bright red from embarrassment but she continued, “I love you. I will be your wife!” Jaime sprung up as quickly as he could, ignoring the stiffness in his legs and kissed her.

 

\-------

 

When Jaime sat with Brienne at the feast that night he couldn’t decide if the happiest moment of his life was when he shouted his love, when she shouted her own or this particular moment of being next to her for the world to see.

She looked happy and pleased, brimming with joy and the smallest bit of wine. Jaime accidentally caught the eye of his father (who was glaring at him once more) and motioned Jaime over to him with a snap of his neck.

Jaime hesitantly stood up, kissed Brienne on the temple and whispered, “It seems my father would like to congratulate me on our upcoming nuptials.”

The walk to Tywin took longer than it should have, Jaime made a point to stop and thank each person he passed for being here on this happiest of occasions. Once he made it to his father, Tywin grabbed him by the arm and yanked him behind a column.

“What game do you think you’re playing at?” Tywin growled at his son.

“Is love a game?” Jaime asked quietly.

“She is---not suitable to be a Lady.”

“Excuse me, father, she is already a Lady,” Jaime said rather harshly but low enough not to be heard, “If I am to be married I would like it to be with someone I love.”

Tywin scoffed, “Do you think I loved your mother? ---and she was the most beautiful I’d ever seen.”

Jaime spoke very slowly and calmly: “Beauty is subject to those who behold it, father. I see her beauty, is that not enough?”

Tywin glared at his son, daring for him to continue, when Jaime did not Tywin said, “If you insist on marrying that cow, I refuse to pay for the wedding.”

“Your money is not needed,” Jaime said softly, “I think we’ll be able to manage on our own.” Jaime turned to walk away but soon stopped and turned back, “Father? What makes you so angry about this girl?”

Tywin’s head shot up and looked at him in disbelief.

“If it’s of her class, she is a noblewoman, fit to be married.” Jaime turned his head in a confused puppy sort of way and continued, “If it’s of her station, she is heir to the prosperous island of Tarth, a well forged political match if you ask me.” Tywin’s face let no clue to what he was thinking. “If it has to do with my happiness,” Jaime said, although he knew that was not the case. “She makes me a better person, a better fighter, a better warrior and I love her.”

Then Jaime left him there to his thoughts.

Jaime found the master of the raven’s drinking heavily nearby and pulled him over to send a message. “It is very important, make sure you send at least 5 birds.”

“That important, s--ser,” he hiccupped and left in a hurry, drunkenly stumbling around.

Jaime looked up at his bride-to-be, she had a line of people queueing to see her. Each one she listened to spoke kind words before they left her line. Jaime walked slowly up to his seat beside her, not wanting to interrupt or draw attention to himself and ruin the moment.

“I wish to congratulate you, My Lady,” an old man said. Brienne thanked him, asked him his name, how long he’d lived at Casterly Rock, and what him and his family did. She even repeated his name when she reiterated her thanks and he left.

Jaime found this bizarre to say the least. These people who were probably the ones who snickering at her when she arrived were now treating her like the future lady of Casterly Rock.

A young girl, no older than 12, approached next, she had a homely face and dull brown hair that hung limply around her weak shoulders. Her nose was far too small and her lips were just lines on her face so small you’d think they weren’t there at all. Her eyes however were large, much larger than need be on her face. They were so full of sadness but when she locked eyes with Brienne she gave a weak smile and she looked hopeful. She handed Brienne a blue orchid. “For my Lady,” she said softly.

Had this girl known Brienne like he did, she would know that a flower was the last thing Brienne would want as a show of affection, but Brienne took it none-the-less, she proclaimed it’s beauty and thanked the girl for it.

Jaime suddenly noticed that, although the girl’s mouth was lipless, when she smiled (truly smiled with happiness) it was quite breathtaking.

“You have a very lovely smile, young lady,” Jaime told her before he could help himself. The girl’s head snapped in his direction with shock on her face, which soon turned pink.

“Th-thank you, my Lord.” She bowed her head low.

Jaime leaned forward in his seat and said, “This flower isn’t nearly as beautiful as your smile, you should use it more oft.”

At this the girl smiled widely again, suddenly her eyes didn’t seem so large, or her nose too small. It caught him by surprise what he had said. Brienne too, for she looked at him with awe and pride. Later on he realized that this kind gesture he did was something he wouldn’t have done or even noticed the last time he was in Casterly Rock.

 _Brienne_ , the thought, shaking his head with a smile, _what have you turned me into?_

 

\-------

 

Once the feast had ended, Jaime pulled Brienne into the hallway. His fingers brushed the side of her neck before pulling her into him, smiling softly at her before pressing his lips to hers.

Her arms wrapped around his torso pulling their bodies together. Jaime felt his heart pound against his chest, trying to get closer to her, he assumed.

Brienne breathed him in deeply as he used his tongue to part her lips, tasting the wine she had finished before they left the Great Hall. He bit down on her bottom lip and she moaned softly into his mouth.

Jaime put his right arm around the curve of her back and snaked his left hand down from her neck, over her chest (her shocked moan made his breeches tighter) and down her toned stomach to her hips. He pulled on her, although they were flush against one another he didn’t think they were close enough.

Suddenly, Brienne became bold. She pushed him up against a wall and began kissing his neck. Jaime hit the wall forcefully but the small, quick pain did nothing to damper the moment, in fact it made him hard.

Brienne’s breathing was labored against his neck, sending warm waves of pleasure through his body. She sucked down hard on a soft spot and Jaime moaned deeply and thrust his hips forward to meet hers, he was sure she could feel his manhood against her.

She slowed her kisses down, torturing him, making them small and sweet. As she was moving around to the other side of his neck, she paused for a moment to lick at the hollow of his neck. Jaime moved his hand to her bottocks, craving to touch her skin, slipping under her breeches and small clothes.

Her soft skin there was now familiar to him so he rubbed and kneaded at them. She arched her back, forcing her hips into his and the friction caused them both to moan.

There was a clang of a door and party goers laughing and chatting as they left the hall. Jaime instinctively pulled Brienne further into the darkness.

“I don’t know,” they heard one of the party goers say, “I rather liked her.” Then they all disappeared from sight.

Jaime and Brienne both let out the breath they’d been holding in and laughed.

“They liked you,” Jaime said, pulling her to face him.

“You don’t know if they were talking about me,” Brienne scoffed, her fingers making their way to Jaime’s neck, causing feather light chills to run up and down his body.

“I know they liked you,” Jaime said, “I watched them all adore you once they spoke to you.”

Brienne blushed and looked away, she took a deep breath and said slowly with much resolve, “Jaime, I think we should go to your chambers.”

Jaime arched an eyebrow suggestively, “Do you now? And _what shall_ _we do_ in my chambers?”

“Nothing, if you keep acting like that,” Brienne said but Jaime could tell by the look in her eyes that she enjoyed the way he was acting.

 

\-------

  


Jaime wished they had slowed down to really savor each moment but it seemed as though once they were inside his room, their clothes were off instantaneously. Brienne pushed him onto the bed and had climbed on top of him. Jaime was hard against her stomach and he could feel the warmth of her womanhood.

Brienne kissed him full of want and passion, her hands trailed down his chest, stopping at each muscle she could feel to trace it. Finally, when she reached his hips, she sat up, looking down at him with a look of fierceness. Slowly her expression changed as she looked into her lover’s eyes.

With each heavy breath, Jaime could see more and more emotions on her face. Love was radiating off her like her heat, then there was nervousness and fear. When she clamped one of her hands around Jaime’s member he could feel her shaking slightly. The thought left his mind as soon as it entered for he was now trying to buck his hips to get friction.

She tightened her thighs around him locking him in place, Jaime moaning a protest, rolling his eyes back. Once they locked eyes once more, he saw Brienne’s struggle with bravery. She slowly smiled at him, lifted herself off her hunches and began to lower herself onto Jaime’s cock.

“Wait!” Jaime cried suddenly. She stopped. Jaime had no idea what he just did. He could feel her soft inner folds on his cock’s head. His head was swimming and he struggled for the surface but it wasn’t until Brienne removed herself that he was able to think properly again.

“Ser, I’m ready,” she said softly, “I know there will be pain, but I’ve prepared myself.”

“It’s not that,” Jaime said, pushing himself up so they were face to face (only because once he stopped her she started slouching). He searched her eyes. “I think we should wait.”

Brienne looked uncomfortable with the situation. _Of course she’s uncomfortable you twit_ , Jaime told himself, _she just put herself out there and you denied her._

“I just mean,” Jaime said, tracing his fingers around her collarbone. “You have saved your maidenhood for this long, I would hate to dishonor you by taking it before our wedding night.”

Brienne smiled softly and placed a light kiss on Jaime’s lips. So feather like was her touch that Jaime felt the whisper of it still on his lips when she parted. “Wedding,” she laughed strangely. “I never thought I would have a wedding night.”

“You’ll just have to wait until then,” Jaime smiled rubbing light fingers along her cheek, ear, and neck. She looked at him with so much affection that Jaime felt it a good time to ruin it. “I know it will be hard for you,” he cocked an eyebrow, “but you’ll just have to _force_ yourself to keep your hands off me.”

  
She punched him in the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww :) haha, kinda sappy I think in places but oh well. They have a strange romance. 
> 
> Again, big thanks to Coraleeveritas, I love all the edits you did! You rock! 
> 
> There is still a little ways to go on this story :)


	8. Your Blessing Is Wanted...But Not Needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In-laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been gone for the weekend, went to the beach (got a sunburn). But I'm home now! Another BIG thank you to Coraleeveritas for being my beta!!! Your fixes and additions were perfect (as usual).

_So warm_ , Jaime thought, his eyes still closed as he struggled to awaken. He shifted his body toward the source of heat and wrapped his arms around her. Brienne let out a satisfied sigh. Slowly opening one eye, Jaime peered at his ladylove.

He could see the outline of her face through the darkness half hidden by her shoulder, which he kissed. She sighed once more. Jaime used his stumped arm, which was currently under her, to pull her close to him, making sure that his forearm pressed over her small chest. He could feel her buds harden on his skin.

Jaime leaned down, smiling into her hair, and kissed her neck softly. She rolled over, still asleep, and as he turned on his back she swung a lazy arm across his chest and one of her long legs looped over one of his. Jaime used his left hand to trail the soft skin of her back, stopping here and there to outline various scars.

One of Jaime’s lazy fingers reached a sensitive spot on Brienne’s back and she squeezed him gently, still slightly asleep. He buried his face in her straw colored hair and breathed her in deeply.

Brienne was now stirring in his arms and as he wrapped them around her tightly, she sighed. So precious was the sight of her curled in his arms that Jaime thought she almost looked small. _Almost._

He didn’t want her to wake, just to simply sleep in his arms for a while longer so he may openly stare at her without making her uncomfortable. He wished in vain though, for she was now stretching her arms and legs away from him and opening her eyes slowly to the light.

“Good morning, wife,” Jaime cooed.

Brienne groaned, “Wife?”

Jaime shot her a strange look. “Second thoughts already?” he asked, “You would no longer like to be my wife?” He tried to sound amused but he had to admit to himself, he was nervous.

Brienne turned her face to his, she was still half-asleep. “I just never thought someone would call me wife. I’m not sure if I’d like the title if it comes with the duties commonly associated with it.”

Jaime pulled at her leg so it was over his waist and using his handless arm under her and his left hand around her arm, pulled her into a seated position on top of him. “Do you wish to be the husband then?” Jaime cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

Brienne, now accustomed to Jaime’s teasing and taunts slipped her legs between his and pulled him up by the thighs (much like a man would take a woman). “Perhaps I might.” Jaime pulled her hips closer to him and wrapped his legs around her waist. He was surprised to see a smirk on her face the closely resembled his own.

“My loving husband,” Jaime cooed. “Does that mean I am to be the wife?”

Brienne lowered herself onto Jaime and placed her face between his shoulder and neck. The warmth of her breath caught him slightly by surprise. “I would not have you as my wife. Can we not just both be the husband?”

“Then who would fuck who?” Jaime laughed.

Brienne kissed his collar gently and picked herself off of him. Jaime slightly groaned in protest but she was already out of his embrace and off the bed. “We could take turns,” she suggested and walked off to dress herself. Jaime found that he was now half hard.

 

\-------

 

At their morning meal, Brienne looked somewhat out of place. She awkwardly ate in silence as Jaime and Tyrion laughed about this-and-that. Cersei wasn’t touching anything on her plate instead she was glaring at the Maid of Tarth. Tywin’s hooded eyes watched his son.

The Master of the Ravens entered, looking pained from his night of drinking but held out a rolled piece of parchment to Jaime. He opened it, read it carefully, smiling at it’s contents before placing it in his pocket.

No one seemed to question this and Jaime didn’t want to disturb his family even more. He placed his stump on Brienne’s thigh as she ate. She peered at him sideways and he gave her a loving smile. Despite herself, she returned the smile and placed her hand over his wrist, fingers lightly tracing his scars. He shivered involuntarily at the thrill it was sending through his arm and was surprised to see the hair on his arms prickle.

“So when’s the happy day?” Tywin growled at his son. “Surely you are eager to wed?”

“A fortnight at least,” Jaime said matter of factly. He snuck a sideways look at Brienne and winked when he caught her eye.

“Why so long?” Cersei inquired with disdain. “Surely you wouldn’t want to wait so long, you might have a chance to change your mind.”

Jaime smiled sweetly as he could, “Oh, I don’t think there is a problem with that.” He crossed his left arm over his chest and let his fingers grasp around Brienne’s hand that was on his right arm. He brought her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them gently. “It will be at least a fortnight since we are waiting for a very important guest to arrive.”

Brienne gave him a questioning look but did not say a word.

Jaime pulled out the note he received and after unrolling it, he read aloud: “ _Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock, per your request I will be leaving immediately. You say this concerns my daughter and my presences is requested at your home. To be sure, expect my arrival in a fortnight. Lord Selwyn of Tarth, The Evenstar_.”

Jaime’s eyes left the letter and looked to Brienne, her mouth hung low in shock and her eyes wide but slowly they began to crinkle and the sides of her mouth turned upward. “My father?”

“Of course,” Jaime replied with a chuckle, “Who is to give you away to me?” Without warning, Brienne flung her arms around him. Jaime laughed into her neck but pulled her close to him, thankful for this outburst of affection.

 

\-------

 

Over the next fortnight Brienne and Jaime stayed true to their wishes of keeping her maidenhood intact for their wedding night, however that is all they did. Every chance they got, they’d sneak away to bring one another to a white-hot bliss before sneaking back to their duties before anyone was the wiser.

Nights were filled with body heat and skin on skin passion. Jaime wondered if life could get any better than this.

During the days Brienne encouraged Jaime to show her the town below the grand castle. They entered shops and talked to patrons and business owners alike. They praised the merchandise or goods and talked sweetly with the families on the road.

Although as a child Jaime had no interest in anyone but his own family, now with Brienne at his side, he felt as though this community had forgiven him whatever dishonor he brought and welcomed him into their lives freely and easily. Maybe they thought him a fool for marrying a beast of a women and pitied him or maybe they respected him for marrying for true love, but whatever it was they were kind.

Jaime and Brienne were riding in the countryside, just beyond the small town, when they had found a hill to lay beside and had a picnic of bread and salted meat, because in some small way they both missed it.

They kissed on the grass with the smell of strong wildflowers heavy in the air. Jaime and Brienne had practiced the art of just kissing for 15 days now, although they had failed on many, if not all, occasions. This time though they kept their passions to themselves and once it became too overwhelming for the pair, they just laid in each other’s arms and watched the clouds pass them by.

Jaime was stroking the side of Brienne’s face with delicate fingers and she nuzzled her face in his neck and whispered in her most seductive tone (which wasn’t saying much), “Will you not let me help to prepare the wedding?”

“No, I will not.” Jaime smiled, _this is a war she will not win_.

Brienne sat up and looked down at him with a determined expression. Jaime just slipped his arms behind his head and smirked at her. “What if I want to help?” she asked.

Jaime laughed, “I doubt that! You just want to make sure I don’t turn this into a spectacle.”

Brienne’s expression changed softly to a smile but then instantly switched to worry, “How do you intend to pay for this?”

“There is no need to fret about the finances,” Jaime looked away from her and to the sky to watch the clouds once more. “It has all been taken care of.”

“By who?” Brienne asked with shock. “Not your father?” Jaime shook his head. “Mine?”

“No,” Jaime pulled his right arm out from under his head and stroked her arm with his stump. “By our kindness.”

“Jaime, no,” Brienne groaned, “you didn’t threaten the townsfolk, did you?”

“No!” Jaime barked. He sat up frustrated and glared slightly at Brienne. “When they offered wedding gifts I said the wedding would be the best gift they could give. They offered their goods and services as a wedding gifts. Who do you take me for, Brienne?”

“Oh,” was all she said. Her blush was not of embarrassment but of guilt. Jaime could only stand to see her like this for a small second so he pulled her into his arms, his chest flush around her back and his legs on either side of her. She hummed. “At least let me pick my attire?”

Jaime laughed and kissed her neck, “Too late for that, My Lady, it’s already been made.”

Brienne stiffened under him and he continued to laugh into her neck causing her great worry. “Oh dear gods Jaime, you’ve already had my wedding dress made?”

Jaime’s right arm was tight around her waist and he pulled his left out to trace a line around the top of her chest, “A low collar to show our guests your fine bosom.” She groaned and muttered words of worry, although Jaime could feel the familiar flutter of her breath when he touched her. He held back his laugh and continued, “and no sleeves so they all can see what powerful arms you have.” His hand touched her shoulder and traced all they way down to her wrist, making its way to her hip and down to just above her knee. “I thought I’d give you a short hem, I want everyone to know just how long your legs are.”

Brienne elbowed him hard in the stomach and Jaime fell back onto the ground laughing. “Don’t worry, _Wench_ , you will feel perfectly comfortable in your skimpy wedding clothes.” That’s when she pounced on him.

They wrestled on the ground for several minutes, Jaime finding it hard with only one hand but with all the force of his shoulder he pushed her over and soon he was on top of her, legs locked around her thighs and forearms pressed down on her chest. He smiled at the look on her face.

“You beat me,” she said softly and with a shocked tone.

“I can’t let you win all the time,” Jaime retorted and she moved her head up the several inches it took to press her lips against his. Jaime softened to their touch and he felt his whole body relax. Then he was soaring, or really just tumbling over when Brienne took his slack as an opportune moment to gain the upper hand. She twisted until she was now straddling him with a look of fierce victory on her wide face.

Jaime lifted his head to kiss his love when the sound of horns bellowed over the hills from the Casterly Rock gates. Brienne’s head shot up in their direction. She stood up and walked to the top of the hill and began to run. Jaime was so startled by this it took him a second to catch her.

She had reached their horses and was riding off towards the noise before he was within 30 yards. He struggled to climb his horse and urged it to catch up with a press of his heels and a yell. She was too far ahead of him and he found it hard to keep up. Jaime then caught sight of what had gotten his shy maid so excited.

_Tarth Banners_.

They both urged their horses faster, trying to get to the castle the group was heading toward. Jaime caught sight of Brienne who had an exquisite look of excitement on her features, eyes unmoving from the Banners of her home.

They were getting closer and closer, already in the small town, villagers were jumping aside well up the road to make sure the wild woman ahead of him wouldn’t trample them in the streets.  Jaime’s horse just couldn’t keep up and when Brienne reached the castle she jumped off her horse without even stopping the animal. It ran a few more paces before it realized it had no rider and stopped on it’s own accord. Jaime watched as Brienne ran up to a large man who was getting off his own huge beast of a horse.

Lord Selwyn of Tarth was a tall man. At least 7 feet tall. _Half giant_ , Jaime mused. Brienne’s arms locked around the man’s neck as he picked her up and swung her around in a wide circle, causing some of his bannermen to jump out of the way.

He had a very jovial face, a lot like the late King Robert, but there was no vile in his eyes instead they were full of warm affection. His face was covered in a thick, curly, sand colored beard. His hair was the same and although he was a man well into his fifties, he had yet to lose any hair on his head or have it turn gray.

As Lord Selwyn dropped his daughter to her feet, Jaime marveled at the two. Seeing Brienne with her father Jaime was surprised at just how feminine she looked in comparison. She was shorter than him, which was not an easy task for she was even taller than Jaime. He was thrice her size making Brienne look somewhat delicate in comparison. He had never noticed the slight curve of her waist before but next to this round giant, she did have a woman’s form, just not as defined like her female peers.

Jaime now was able to dismount his horse and he walked over to the two. Lord Selwyn rustled his daughter’s hair with one of his large hands, which was almost the size of a small shield. Brienne smiled warmly at him with wet eyes. “Brienne, my darling,” her father soothed, clasping his hand on her shoulder. “I must admit the letter from the Lannisters made me worry, I thought you captive or near death.”

“Neither, father,” Brienne’s voice even sounded more feminine in compared to Lord Selwyn. By this time Jaime was at her side and Brienne blushed when she noticed him. “Father, this is Ser Jaime Lannister, my ---betrothed.”

Lord Selwyn’s eyes widened. Jaime noticed that they were the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen, almost black. “Betrothed?” Lord Selwyn asked, his voice was deep and gruff but there was no mistaking the joy. “My daughter has finally decided on a man, well, your reputation has reached the island of Tarth. I have heard the tales of your excellent swordsmanship,” the large Lord said and held his right hand out to shake Jaime’s.

Jaime smiled weakly, “I _was_ an excellent swordsman,” he held up his stump to his soon-to-be father.

“You still are,” Brienne cooed. Well, she said sweetly, but for Brienne that was cooing.

Lord Selwyn laughed, “It only takes one hand to put a sword in someone’s gut.” For some reason, Jaime appreciated his words. Lord Selwyn eyed him warily and asked, “Am I here so that you may ask my blessing?”

Jaime smirked at him and thought about his words for a moment before replying, “With all due respect my lord, I intend to marry your daughter regardless. Your blessing is wanted...but not needed.”

And to Jaime’s utter surprise, Lord Selwyn grabbed him into the same bear hug he had given his daughter, complete with the lift and spin.

Jaime caught Brienne’s eyes while he was in the air and sent her a ‘I hope this means he likes me?’ look and she laughed. “Well, son,” Lord Selwyn said as he dropped Jaime to the ground, “this is a nice castle you have here, I hope that means you’ve got a nice wine cellar then?”

“We do,” Jaime smiled and held an arm out to the door, “why don’t we go grab a bottle to celebrate your safe arrival?”

“That’s my boy!” Lord Selwyn laughed and they entered the castle to enjoy not one but five bottles of Lannister red.

 

\------

 

When they were on their sixth bottle of wine, Jaime noticed his head was getting woozy and although he was a heavy drinker, Lord Selwyn was drinking him under the table, almost literally. Their talk was mostly of wars and great fighters and Jaime’s greatest kills, however Lord Selwyn never mentioned The Mad King and for that Jaime was grateful.

Tyrion entered the great hall sometime during the sixth bottle and bowed to Lord Selwyn, “It is an honor to have you as our guest at Casterly Rock. I am Tyrion Lannister, brother of your daughter’s impending partnership.”

Jaime was impressed by Tyrion’s wording and was sure that it was meant more for Brienne’s comfort more than anyone else’s.

Lord Selwyn clasped him on the back so hard it almost knocked Tyrion straight into their table but he held out his hands and merely bounced off. Lord Selwyn laughed, “Family! I was wondering when I’d meet more of your brood.” He grabbed another goblet off the table and filled it nearly to the brim and handed it out for Tyrion, “Do you drink?”

Tyrion’s mismatched face lit up as he clasped his sausage-like fingers around the goblet. He cocked his head to the side and with a smirk asked sarcastically, “Do I?”

They talked of politics and Tyrion complemented Lord Selwyn on his ability to stay out of the fray for so long. Lord Selwyn simply replied, “Tarth is so _bloody_ small, we don’t have much pull for the throne.”

“You have your daughter,” Tyrion commented, swaying a little in his seat. “A fearsome warrior, my brother tells me. Although we had been starting to hear tales of the woman knight. We hardly believed it true until she stood on our doorstep a fortnight ago.”

Jaime turned to Brienne, she was red in the face all the way down through the collar of her tunic. Jaime had a sudden pained want to remove her clothing to see just how far down that blush went. Instead he placed his left hand on her thigh in what he hoped was a sign of comfort and approval and not as lustful as he was actually feeling.

Brienne caught his eye and smiled, turning her face up to beam at her father as he was doing the same to her.

“I gave up many a year ago to try and force my children to do anything,” he said, the slightest bit of sadness in his jolly voice. “I’d try to convince the dying ones to live but they refused. Instead I had to convince the living one to live. I would not force her to be prim and proper if that’s not where her heart lies. She has too much of me in her blood and not enough of her lovely mother.”

Brienne looked sad for a moment but her father continued, “Except those _damned_ eyes.” He slammed his goblet on the table and yelled to a steward, “ _More wine_!”

Jaime’s fingers found Brienne’s and he laced them together, her warmth soothing him as the wine had. He would be content to just sit there for hours with his love, her father, and his favorite sibling. However much he would like that, Jaime’s eyes began to sag in a blissful stupor.

He vaguely recalled Lord Selwyn and Tyrion singing a war-time drinking song about soldiers going home to their women before he slipped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, thank you all for reading. Still more to come!


	9. Best Two Out Of Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime sneaks around to plan the wedding, finally gets some alone time with his bride-to-be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Coraleeveritas! Once again, your additions and edits were perfect :)

Jaime’s head was light and dizzy. He felt weightless and wasn’t sure if that was entirely down to the wine. He struggled to open his eyes and he saw Brienne’s face above him.

“Are you carrying me?” Jaime slurred, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“What if I am?” Brienne asked stiffly. She peered down at him for a second then back up to her task at hand. Jaime began laughing and his head bobbed side to side with the force. “I can drop you right here if you are up for walking on your own,” Brienne spat at him.

“No!” Jaime cried, trying to subdue his laughter. He wrapped his right arm around around her shoulders and let his face drop to her neck, “carry me to our chamber, my husband.”

He couldn’t see her but he could tell she was smiling. Jaime kissed her neck in the spot he knew would make her blush, he could feel the heat rise almost instantaneously. As slow as he could he traced a finger along his love’s collarbone and then down to her perky breast. More quickly than he would have liked his finger gave way to a whole hand and he squeezed as he kissed her neck.

Brienne moaned and abruptly stopped. “Jaime,” she said in a heavy breath, “if you continue I may just drop you.”

“My apologies, My Lady,” Jaime cooed into her skin. She wanted to retort but his lips were so close to her they were lightly brushing the side of her neck. Jaime curled himself up in her warmth and let his hand up to stroke the side of her face.

Brienne was still struggling but it could have been because of Jaime’s weight. Although she was taller and very strong, Jaime was still a heavy man, probably heavier than her. Suddenly, as he was snuggling close to her, Jaime realized the sight they must be. He giggled into her neckline.

Brienne’s face turned slightly to look at him, “Is that the wine or the situation?”

“A bit of both,” Jaime snickered. “Are you to do this for me every night I drink too much wine?”

Brienne’s grip tightened as she started up the stairs. “Only if you are this jovial. Should you start to fight me or call me names,” she paused to meet his eyes, “I will kill you.”

Jaime leaned up to kiss her. “I don’t think I could ever.” His eyes weighed heavy and his speech was somewhat slurred but he was sure she would understand him, “I simply do not have any malice left in my heart.”

Brienne gave him a skeptical look.

Jaime’s head swayed as he tried to look insulted by her glance. “Teases and mocks aren’t the same.”

“Aren’t they?” Brienne asked as they began walking down the familiar corridor to Jaime’s chambers.

“No, they aren’t!” Jaime’s head bobbed in the direction of their chamber, “you enjoy my teases and mocks, I see the look in your eyes.”

“What if I told you I didn’t?” Brienne said toughly.

Jaime turned his head straight to her. As solemnly as he could he replied, “Then I would stop. I am to be your husband and I wouldn’t want to do anything against your will.”

Brienne didn’t say anything but she did stop abruptly. Jaime suddenly was nervous that he would have to retrain his thoughts away from wit and cleverties. He would now have to think before every word he said. Fear flooded his mind, what if he got it wrong and Brienne would not love him anymore. Even if they were married and she bound to him and he to her, if she didn’t love him he would suffer more.

“No,” Brienne said finally, after they were standing for what seemed like hours but Jaime was sure it had only been a minute. “I would not have you change. I fell in love with you, that _includes your mouth and what comes out of it_.”

Jaime laughed, his heart lightened.

“Now, if you don’t mind,” Brienne said, jutting her head out in front of her. “If I am to open the door, I’d have to drop you.”

Jaime looked to his left, sure enough they had been standing at the door for some time. He reached out his hand to grab the handle, “Allow me, My Lady.”

“Always the gentleman,” Brienne said, gripping him tightly as she carried him over the threshold.

 

\-------

 

Over the next few days, Jaime left Brienne to her own devices. During their fortnight at Casterly Rock he had given her the tour of the land and now she was giving it to her lord father. Jaime could pursue his plans in the village without the interference of his betrothed.

He entered the flower shop at the bottom of the hill and greeted the women who worked there. Misses Hardenborn, old maid sisters, owned the shop since Jaime was a child. He took their hands warmly, trying to make it not so awkward with his left hand.

“How can we help you you today, Ser Jaime?” the oldest asked.

Jaime smiled, “As you well know, I am to be married.”

“Yes,” Harriet said, she was the youngest, seven and sixty. “To the mighty Lady Brienne.”

“We had the pleasure of her company, yesterday,” MaryAnn informed him. “she was here with Lord Selwyn of Tarth.”

“What were they looking at?” Jaime asked curiously.

“Our orchids,” MaryAnn sang.

Jaime followed the sisters to their greenhouse to view their most prized possessions. He saw the appeal of the flowers, they reminded him too much of his lady love's maiden treasure. He smiled and felt a slight color to his own cheeks.

He composed himself and turned to the sisters, “You like Lady Brienne?”

“Yes,” they chorused sweetly, their eyes twinkling. Harriet continued for the two, “Lady Brienne is an utmost delight. She remembered our names and complimented us on our ability to grow such lovely flowers in such a harsh sea climate.”

MaryAnn nodded, “The Lady was ever so sweet, invited us to the wedding, she did.”

Jaime smiled, “I’m glad she did. I was here intending to invite you to the wedding as well.”

The sisters exchanged looks of excitement. “Thank you, Ser Jaime, you and your Lady wife have been so kind and thoughtful to include us.”

Jaime nodded, “Sadly the wedding will be a small affair, as my father is not inclined to spend much time or money on the event.” Jaime put his only good hand on MaryAnn’s arm in a way that he hoped seemed thankful. “I do ask that if you wish to bestow any wedding gifts to my wife and I that you do so in the form of your beautiful flowers.” Jaime looked around at the orchids to make his point.

MaryAnn and Harriet shared a glance, a language that only siblings know and they nodded in unison. “We would be happy,” Harriet said, eyes brimming with tears, “to provide flowers for your wedding as a gift. Blue and gold orchids, for the Lady’s blue eyes and for Ser’s golden hair.”

Jaime held his arms open and hugged each one in turn. “I thank you ladies,” he said sweetly then added in his usual humor, “if either of you would like a husband, I’m sure I could find a few to choose from.”

MaryAnn and Harriet giggled delightedly. “Oh we are far too old for that,” the oldest said, covering her mouth with her hand.

Harriet slapped her playfully on the arm, “Speak for yourself, dear sister.”

 

\-------

 

This dance continued. Jaime went to the Baker down the road from the flower shop and was able to secure a wedding cake, small enough for family and the lords. He went to 3 more bakers and was able to get enough sweets for their guests, each time inviting as many people as he saw. 

Jaime ventured to the marketplace, talking to several men selling silks and offered them the same exchange:  borrowing silks in exchange for an invitation.

He was able to secure the services of the inn keepers and their serving girls to help during the dinner. He enlisted every chef in the city to help cook for the feast and every wine seller was eager to offer drink in exchange for an invitation and for the whole of Casterly Rock to taste their products.

Jaime went to several tailors to have his wedding clothes made, he hadn’t wanted to use the same one for the whole garment, wanting everyone to feel they were apart of his happiest of days.

After his fourth tailor, Jaime was tired from a full day of rubbing elbows and getting to know people. He replayed the conversations in his head as he rode his horse up the hill to the castle. Each merchant’s name and the location of their shop. He tried to name off their spouses and children, the gifts they were giving.

Once through the gates of the castle he had rode off toward the stables. He passed by the training yard and could see his future bride sparring with her father.

Lord Selwyn swung heavy blows but Brienne was too fast and was able to weave this way and that to avoid the blows. She circled quickly around her father and hit him behind the knee with her foot and he dropped. Brienne put her blade at his neck and he laughed hard and yelled, “Yield!”

Jaime quickly dismounted to join them. He noticed Tyrion applauding from a seat low in the stands and Jaime walked to him, slapping his left hand hard against his thigh.

“She is better than you say,” Tyrion said once Jaime had settled himself down next to him.

“In more ways than one,” Jaime insinuated. Tyrion gave his older brother an impressed looked and nodded his approval.

Lord Selwyn had lost another round with his daughter before he got up and strode to Jaime, “She’s too fast for me, why don’t you have a round, son?” He held out the practice sword he had been using.

Jaime nodded his head, smile on his lips as he took the sword by the hilt with his left hand. Brienne walked over to help him strap on a shield to his right arm. “I promise I won’t be too hard on you, my dear,” Jaime taunted, one eyebrow raised and cock-sure smile on his face.

Brienne glared at him playfully and when she had finished with his shield, she knocked it with her sword and they were off. Jaime swung but she was faster, she had taught him a lot about speed though in their training together. With only one hand to hold a sword he’d need to learn to rely on speed and skill rather than brute strength.

Jaime moved in step with her, never letting her get too close before knocking her back a few paces but she did the same and he was sent back in turn. Jaime saw her swing from a mile away so he held up his shield to block the blade coming for his right and she spun on the spot, hitting him hard on his other side. Jaime toppled back a few paces and before he could compose himself she had kneed him in the gut, hard enough to send him to the ground.

“Yield?” Brienne asked, eyes glowing wildly in a moment of victory.

Jaime smiled, “Yield,” he conceded. “Another round?”

“My pleasure,” Brienne held out her arm to help Jaime up and once he was on his feet, he locked his right leg around her left, used his shield to push her back and was on top of her in one fell swoop.

“Yield?” Jaime asked through his most winning smile.

Brienne smiled and whispered happily, “Yield.” She sat up on her elbows and asked, “Best two out of three?”

“You’re on,” he agreed but Jaime didn’t move off her just yet, suddenly realizing that there was clapping from the stand and he looked over to see his brother sitting at Lord Selwyn’s elbow. They were such a funny sight that Jaime had to hold back a laugh.

Tyrion and Jaime exchanged looks that only brothers would understand. Tyrion winked and turned to his brother’s future father-in-law. “Lord Selwyn, although this fight is _undoubtedly_ fascinating, I think the fact that we haven’t drunk our way through half of my father’s wine yet is more interesting by far, shall we?”

Lord Selwyn clapped a hand on Tyrion, much lighter than he had done when they first met, and yelled happily, “I think we can fix that!”

They strolled off together and Jaime turned back to Brienne. She looked so sweet and innocent staring up at him like that, sweat glistening across her face and her eyes looking bright and open. Jaime had been longing to touch her for days now but with her father around there wasn’t much they could do. He needed alone time with her and he was going to have it, _now_.

“What say you,” Jaime asked in the most charming demeanor he could muster, “to round three in my chambers?”

Brienne cocked an eyebrow, most likely in shock, but to Jaime it looked a bit suggestive. Brienne looked back to the door where Tyrion and her father were now walking through and out of sight. “Al---alright.” Jaime kissed her quickly and stood to pull her up. “You go,” Brienne instructed thoughtfully, “I’ll put the practice things away and meet you up there in 5 minutes.”

Jaime kissed her again and when they parted he offered, “I could help.”

Brienne scoffed, “Most likely you will distract me and a squire will walk in on me in my small clothes.”

Jaime laughed, quickly kissing her cheek and was off. He walked to the castle so fast he was surprised that he was there in no time. Once inside he looked this way and that, not wanting to get caught by another simply because a polite conversation may detain him from his rendezvous.

He skipped 2 stairs at a time until he got to his landing, skirted down the hall, and opened his chamber with a bang. His steward was there attending to something that didn’t matter so Jaime said loudly to the startled boy, “I won’t be needing your services for the rest of the evening, go enjoy yourself with some wine down in the great hall!”

The boy thanked him and left quickly. Jaime shut the door behind him as quietly as he could then began furiously untying his laces, unbuckling his clasps, and shoving off all his clothes until he was standing in the middle of his chamber completely naked. He began kicking his discarded clothing under his bed.

Jaime looked at the room and noticed it could use a bit of quick ambiance. He shut the curtains and used the lantern to help light scattered candles around the room. Once he felt the orange glow of the room appropriate enough he sat on his bed and waited.

After a couple of minutes, that to Jaime felt like hours, there was a knock at the door. “Ser Jaime?” Brienne’s voice called.

“Come in, my Lady.” Jaime could see her eyes roll when she entered the room but when she caught sight of him on the bed she was shocked.

“You’ve wasted no time,” she said. Jaime laughed. Brienne closed the door behind her and took in the room, when her eyes settled back on Jaime she smiled. Jaime felt his manhood stir on his left thigh. Brienne noticed too, her eyes catching sight of the movement and she blushed in response.

Jaime marveled at the fact that Brienne could still be embarrassed by his want of her.

Brienne stood a few feet from the foot of his bed and Jaime watched as she lifted her hands to unbuckle her jerkin, her hands working slowly and deliberately. Jaime felt his manhood thicken on his thigh as he watched her hands work.

He remembered the first time she removed her jerkin in front of him in such a fashion, on the floor of the cabin, sitting astride him. She was so shy then, unsure of Jaime’s desire for her. Now she wasn’t just sure of his lust but of his love as well.

Once Brienne’s jerkin was removed she folded it and moved it to a chair. With her back to Jamie she unlaced her breeches and kicked off her boots, placing them all on the chair with her jerkin. Jaime sat up on his elbows to get a better view of Brienne’s strong thighs.

She grabbed the bottom of her tunic and in a slow motion she pulled it up. Jaime’s want grew as each inch of skin was exposed to him. By the time the tunic went over her chest Jaime’s cock was stiff and ached for her.

Brienne folded her tunic carefully, Jaime watching as the muscles in her shoulders and arms rippled as she worked, placing it carefully along with the rest of her garb. Brienne slowly turned, her freckled skin glowing in the candlelight. She walked back to the foot of the bed and bent into a crawl to make her way to him.

Jaime’s muscles stiffened at the sight of her. She made her way up his thighs and past his manhood, which twitched under her. When her face reached his stomach she bent low to kiss it, trailing her mouth over each ab muscle. Jaime felt a welcoming warmth over his body as her lips pressed upon him.

With his left hand, Jaime caressed the side of Brienne’s face. His fingers touched her ear lobe and jaw line and with his thumb he traced her cheekbone and the freckles that kissed her there. Her eyes looked up to him as she pressed her lips to his chest, Jaime felt his heart stop for a moment and his breath struggle to release.

He laced his fingers around her neck and through her hair to pull her face closer to his body as gently as he could. As she placed another kiss in the golden curls on his chest, Jaime’s hips bucked slightly wanting contact with hers.

Brienne now reached his face and as she kissed him Jaime breathed in deeply, unaware that he hadn’t been breathing properly since she had reached his bed. Her kiss was making him light headed and as he lowered his hand down her back she shivered. He pulled her hip forward so she was now sitting in his lap.

When she had pulled apart from their kiss, Brienne looked upon him with want. They moved slowly, not to let their passions run away with them. She looked down at his member, hard in front of her and flat on his belly. Moving slowly forward, Jaime watched as her folds parted around the base of his shaft.

He moaned at the white hot heat now upon him, her wetness was apparent on his cock as she stroked it slowly by sliding her hips forward and back. Another groan escaped his lips and Jaime felt the muscles begin to give out in his arms so he fell back onto his pillow and watched as Brienne’s body arched towards him and away with each stroke, almost as in a dance.

Jaime’s hand reached for her and settled on her stomach, feeling how strong she was in each movement she made. He moved further down and she moaned. Jaime used his thumb to reach between the top of her southern lips and found her precious nub. She moaned louder at his touch and her chest twitched for air. Jaime stroked her as slowly as she was stroking him.

Brienne tossed her head back for a moment, breathing heavy, hungry for air. Jaime ached for her to go faster, his eyes watering with want, the pain of almost pleasure was getting to him so he started rubbing her faster, just on the inner skin above her nub. She groaned, and sure to Jaime’s desire she moved her hips faster, the tension feeling lighter and heavier between them at the same time.

They began moaning in unison, Jaime was close to finishing but he held out as long as he could, knowing that a flaccid member wouldn’t bring her to completion, so he would have to try and wait her out. However, he wasn’t successful because when she stroked hard and reached the head of his manhood, his seed began to pour out on his chest.

Jaime groaned and his sight became blurry as the wanted wave of bliss washed over him, Brienne’s stroking slowing down until at last she stopped. When Jaime came around a moment later he looked up at Brienne. She was smiling down at him, pleased at herself for satisfying him.

Jaime placed his stump to his heart as if to help to slow the pace and said, “I’m sorry, my dear, I tried to hold out until you--” Brienne blushed so Jaime changed tactics.

With what strength he could muster he picked himself up enough to kiss her. As she pulled herself into him, Jaime rolled the two of them over, ever so gently. Now on top of her and between her legs he pulled away from her lips and followed the familiar trail downwards, he knew the path so well now.

When he kissed her collarbone she sighed, if he bite her left nipple she’d gasp, nuzzling under her right breast could make her purr, licking her stomach would make her lose her breath and sucking at her hip bone would make her moan. All of these little things that he had discovered over their short intimate time together he could repeat for the rest of his days, and he knew he would if she allowed him to.

Brienne opened her legs wide for him, he smiled down at her wanton cunt. “Hello, old friend,” he said to it with a happy sigh, “Oh, how I’ve missed you!”

“Jaime?” Brienne questioned exasperatedly. “What are you doin--- _oh_!” Brienne sighed in surprise as Jaime stuck several fingers inside of her.

“Just greeting a good friend of mine,” Jaime said with a smile, as if they were talking over tea and not naked in his bed with half of his good hand inside her.

Her muscles clenched around his fingers and Jaime slowly lowered himself onto his right elbow, his face inches away from her wetness and he could smell her musky scent, pleased to know it was a scent just for him.

“ _Jaime_ ,” she gasped.

He moved his face close to kiss the parted lips between her thighs and she let out a delirious moan. Jaime kissed again, flicking his tongue out to taste her, hungrily licking up and pumping his fingers in and out as best he could.

“ _Jaime_.”

With heightened resolve at his prowess and ability, Jaime found her nub with his tongue and sucked it between his lips. Brienne bucked her hips but Jaime followed easily. He released it and sucked on one of her parted lips instead. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter and the pace was getting faster and faster. Jaime pumped his fingers, curling them upward and as he flicked his tongue quickly over her nub she cried out his name, over and over, between breathless declarations of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading, just a few chapters left and it will all be done for this story :)


	10. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Coraleeveritas for being my amazing Beta!

“I love you, too,” Jaime whispered pulling himself up and kissing her on her breathless mouth. He removed his fingers from inside her but kept stroking her folds until he could no longer feel her throbbing there.

Jaime moved to lay beside her and extended his arms out to her. She sunk herself into them gratefully, purring against him. As he stroked the soft skin of her back she twitched, her body still overly sensitive after her recent release. Jaime chuckled into her hair.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly into his chest. He could feel her smile against his skin and he pulled her in closer.

“Don’t apologise, my dear,” Jaime snickered. “It is I who should repent, my skill is far too great and now you must suffer the pleasure.”

“Skill is far too great?” Brienne picked her head up to look him in the eye. Hers were wide and full of mirth. “Suffer the pleasure?”

“As long as you agree,” Jaime winked at her and pulled her back down to his chest. The feel of her face against his skin comforted him more than he’d like to admit.

A growl erupted from Brienne’s stomach and she blushed as she picked herself up.

“I have made you hungry in more ways than one?” Jaime teased, “I am better than I thought.”

“That’s impossible,” Brienne jested, lifting herself off the bed and walking to the chair to put her clothing back on.

Jaime laughed and pushed himself up. “Well, the feast should have started by now, we can make a grand entrance.” He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

 

\-------

  
  


When they entered the great hall, Jaime and Brienne found seats at the high table with a group of lords and ladies, Lord Selwyn, and Jaime’s family. Tywin Lannister was sitting at the head, eyes glaring above his wine glass, his daughter almost mimicking him completely from the opposite side of the table.

Tyrion and Lord Selwyn were sitting across from Jaime and Brienne. The two men, although incredibly different by sight, were almost identical in their capacity to hold wine. Jaime thought it strange and wonderful that they had become fast friends.

Lord Selwyn had just finished swallowing his eight goblet of wine and was getting a refill from one of the serving wenches when he looked over to his future son-in-law and asked joyfully, “So when can I expect bouncy, baby grandchildren?”

Jaime spit out the wine he was drinking onto his plate of roasted quail. Tyrion erupted in a fitful of laughter at this and Jaime’s wide eyes took a glance at Brienne, she looked even more embarrassed than Jaime felt.

He could have answered himself but the opportunity to make his love uncomfortable was overwhelming. Jaime smiled and nodded to her, “The decision is yours, my dear.”

Brienne’s shocked expression warmed his heart. He placed his hand over her’s. “My decision?” she asked, startled.

“Of course,” Jaime chuckled. “It is your body that would have to do most of the work, and frankly I would be happy spending the rest of my days with you on our own or surrounded and twenty little ones.”

“For your sake,” Cersei slurred with vile intent from the end of the table. “I hope they all look Lannister.”

“Oh, I don’t,” Jaime said without missing a beat or giving time for her words to cause too much pain. “I hope that should we have children they all have Brienne’s eyes, her cream colored skin, her toffee freckles, her sense of honor, her good nature, and her incredible strength.” Lord Selwyn nodded proudly at him. Jaime turned to see Brienne’s thankful eyes, wet with emotion. He added slyly, “I just hope they have my wit. They would be useless with yours.”

Even Brienne laughed.

“So when’s the blessed day?” Tywin growled sitting as far from the table as he could while still being at the head.

Jaime snapped his head in the direction of his father, “Tomorrow,” he smiled.

“Tomorrow?” Brienne gasped. Jaime’s heart pounded happily at the sound. “Why did you wait until now to tell me?”

“Simple,” Jaime explained with a twinkle in his eye, “I didn’t want to give you time to change my plans.” Her expression of fear made Jaime far happier than it should have.

That night as he lay alone in his chambers looking out the window, he suddenly realized how cold his bed was without Brienne. As custom stated the groom was not to see the bride before the wedding so he found her an appropriate chamber across the castle from him.

Jaime reached his handless arm across the bed to where Brienne usually lay with him at night and felt the chilly sheets under his skin. He rolled over and pulled her pillow into his arms and pressed his face to it. Her scent was heavy on it and he was able to fall uneasily to sleep with just her smell to comfort him.

 

\-------

 

Jaime dreamed of sword fighting with his wench. They danced in a circle, no one winning or losing, just a never-ending dance of kissing metal.

“Ser?” a muffled voice called softly in the distance. Jaime watched as Brienne began spiralling out of sight. “Ser?” the voice echoed, this time louder and clearer. Jaime opened his eyes, to see a young serving maid above him. “Ser? It’s your wedding day, surely you need to get ready?”

Jaime rubbed at his eyes and sat up. Four additional maids were already in his chambers, they had brought him food to break his fast and with them came three squires, there to assist Jaime with his wedding clothes.  

Stretching his arms and legs to relieve the stiffness, Jaime emerged from his bed and suddenly smiled. Happiness flooded him as soon as the sleep fully left him. He picked up a piece of warm bread off his plate as he turned to the maid, “I don’t believe I need so much help this morning. What is your name girl?” he asked the one who woke him.

“Cera,” she replied with a bow.

Jaime took a bite of his food and walked to his desk, picking up a key he handed it out to the girl. “Cera, if you don’t mind, can you and your maids go wake my bride. Tell her that her wedding attire is in the cabinet in her room. This key will unlock it.” Jaime couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of the look on Brienne’s face when she discovered what he picked out for her. Jaime composed himself, “She may need help.”

Cera took the key with another bow and she left with the maids. Jaime ate, starting pleasant conversations with the squires. They were all nice, young men, not yet seen battle and were greener than Brienne when they first met. Once Jaime had enough food to satisfy himself, he stood to let the squires disrobe him out of his sleeping garb.

Placing his wedding clothes neatly on his bed, they slipped a cream colored tunic made of soft linen onto him. Stepping into the brown breaches took some work as they were tailored very close to his body. Jaime also had a leather jerkin made of deep crimson with golden thread, embroidered lannister lions scattered across it. Then all he had to do was stand there as the three squires fitted him with his golden armor.

As Jaime looked upon his reflexion in the mirror it suddenly struck him that he should be nervous. Most brides and bridegrooms were nervous on their wedding days. _But most do not marry those they love_ , Jaime reminded himself. Though as soon as that thought struck him, he did begin to become nervous. He had arranged this whole day, would his bride be pleased?

_It’s Brienne_ , he told himself, _she will be---but what if she isn’t?_ He hadn’t let her have any say. The squires left him for a moment to compose his thoughts. The loneliness bringing on more woes as there was nothing to distract him now from his troubling contemplations.

She could hate his preparation, it seemed like an impossible idea but she was an impossible woman. _Don’t most maids dream of their wedding day?_ he asked himself. _But she’s not most maids,_ he replied in his mind. Yet still, he had never asked her what she wanted, the idea never occurring to him that she actually cared what he did. He began going over every conversation they had since his proposal, just to see if all those times he refused her help was just because she was nervous what he’d do or if she truly wanted to fulfill her childhood marriage fantasies.

_She’s a warrior and a knight, but underneath that she’s still a maid_ , Jaime worried. Suddenly he realized that tonight, after all was said and done, she would no longer be a maid. The thought made him both terrified and aroused, putting his hand over his now half-hard member and the fear flooded him once more.

Brienne had let him have his way with her on many occasions and many different ways but this would be different. Jaime moved his hand to his heart, what if she had expectations of the bedding that he can’t fulfill? Undoubtedly she had heard stories and tall tales about sex...

Suddenly, Brienne’s naked body was in his mind’s eye, the soft skin on her abdomen looked so inviting and his mind-Brienne opened her legs to reveal her sex. Jaime could remember her scent so well that his cock stirred in his breeches. Tonight he would be inside of her. However, his member didn’t stay hard for long, fear taking the best of him.

It felt as though a hand was clutching itself around his heart as endless possible scenarios played in his mind’s eye of what could go wrong. Jaime even worried that Brienne had run away in the night, that she decided she could never marry a crippled, honorless, troubled man such as he. He felt his eyes burn but was soon distracted by his chamber door opening and Tyrion standing there in crimson and gold, “It’s time, dear brother.”

Jaime’s heart felt somewhat more at ease as he turned to leave the room with his beloved sibling.

Tyrion strolled along side him, and glanced up, “Are you ready?”

“I think I’ve been ready for a long time,” Jaime smiled down at his brother. “I just hope she is.”

The pint-size lord thought for a moment and replied, “Your bride conceals her emotions well, however I know the truth behind the eyes of broken things and although she may have been broken once, she is no longer.”

“No, it is I who is broken,” Jaime replied softly, looking down at his stump.

“Yes, maybe when your hand was removed,” Tyrion said carefully, “but when I see you with her, you are anything but broken.”

Jaime placed his left hand on his brother’s shoulder and gave him a thankful look. The rest of their journey to the great hall was in a comfortable silence. Jaime’s stomach had eased the more servants he saw for if Brienne had changed her mind, at least one of them would have ran to him to inform the bridegroom.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and Jaime was greeted by the most lovely sight. Mis-matched silks hung the walls and lined the seats for guests, flowers of every color and size covered the room and their mixed scents were intoxicating. The guests rose, as custom dictated when a lord is to be married and they bowed to Jaime.

Jaime walked along the aisle, thanking everyone from the low-born whom he invited in off the streets to the highest lords. He made sure to say each person’s name he could remember and if they were responsible for the decorations he complimented them on it.

Tywin and Cersei were sitting in the front row. They had stood and turned out of courtesy but did not bow or looked as excited as a bridegroom’s family should be. This did not bother Jaime in the slightest, there was nothing they could do now to stop this day.

Jaime took his place at the top of the great hall in the center of the room and smiled to the guests. Tyrion waddled up to his brother and stood by his side. “Is this everything you’d hoped for?” the younger asked.

“Yes,” Jaime replied, a bit more breathless than he’d have liked.

Tyrion smiled,  “It doesn’t bother you that the flowers don’t match the silks?”

Jaime shook his head and glanced down to his brother, “On the contrary, it doesn’t matter what it looks like, just that at the end I am a husband.” Tyrion lifted his arm so he could pat Jaime in a brotherly sort of way.

Softly, harps began to play around the room. There was a sudden shuffle of feet as people rose to watch the bride enter. Jaime at thought the sound was coming from his stomach, which was currently a bundle of knotted nerves. The room fell out of focus as Jaime watched the door intently. Slowly it creaked open and Brienne entered with her father on her arm, clad in the wedding clothes Jaime had picked out for her.

Armor of pure white with mother of pearl crescent moons embedded in sapphires covered her strong body. Instead of a bouquet of flowers, her hand was on the hilt of her sword. Jaime’s heart soared and he felt his own love radiating off of him. As he looked into her eyes, he saw she was feeling the same. Then Jaime couldn’t help himself, his eyes began to weep.

He composed himself not to sob like a child but just stood as tall as he could as he watched the beautiful sight ahead of him. As she got closer, Jaime could see that she too was crying happy, thankful tears.

Lord Selwyn escorted his daughter up the stone steps toward Jaime. He took a step behind his daughter and removed the rose and azure cloak from her shoulders and placed it carefully over his arm. Brienne turned to face her father and he placed a scratchy kiss on her temple before ruffling her hair with one of his big hands. The giant lord laughed and took his seat in the front row, just behind his daughter.

Jaime and Brienne locked eyes. “You look beautiful,” Jaime whispered to her.

She blushed and whispered her reply, “You too.”

Jaime winked at her, using his left hand he unclasped the crimson Lannister cloak off his shoulders and as carefully as he could with shaking fingers he hooked it to her armor. When Brienne turned to face Jaime he put his back to her and motioned for her to put her Tarth cloak on him.

“What?” Brienne asked under the now giggling crowd.

Jaime smiled at the guests who were all talking and whispering about this unusual twist of tradition. He called out to them, “The cloak is a sign of protection and we all know she is a much better fighter than I am and does not need my protection.” They laughed, highborn and common folk alike.

“Jaime,” Brienne whispered so the crowd couldn’t hear her. “Do you really want me to--”

“ _I do_.” He turned his face to hers for a moment so she could see the honesty in his eyes.

Brienne nodded and took the cloak from her father’s arm. With a delicate touch she clasped the top of the cloak to Jaime’s armor so he was now in her house colors.

Jaime had never considered himself a religious type so most of the ceremony he spent looking at Brienne, lost in her presence while she was hanging on every word the Septon was saying. He came to long enough to recite his vows and as he spoke them, his hand reached out for his bride’s.

Before he knew it, the ceremony was over, the Septon announced the new Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock and the crowd erupted into applause. Jaime and Brienne stood there, lost in the moment. As the clapping started to die down, Lord Selwyn rose from his seat to wave the crowd into complete silence.

“Now that that’s over,” he yelled gruffly and the crowd laughed, “let us all go outside and enjoy some good music, good food, and good wine!” The crowd clapped and hollered in response. Jaime turned to catch eyes with his new father and could see that they were red from crying.

As the crowd started milling out of the great hall, some sweet maids grabbed the newlyweds and pulled them into a private chamber. Jaime and Brienne faced each other and when he saw his happiness mirrored in his bride’s eyes, Jaime couldn’t help himself, he pulled her in for a kiss.

It was a kiss unlike any other they had shared. This one was sweet and tender with no promise of lust. Soft lips gave way to soft hearts, strong with affection. Jaime felt the world fall apart from them and he wished that they could stay in that embrace for the rest of his days.

A loud cough did nothing to stop them so the maids tapped them each on the shoulders. Jaime and Brienne parted from each other and he saw that the poor maids were embarrassed.

“Sorry My Lord, My Lady,” one said quietly, her face burning red. “We must get you out of your armor.”

Jaime smiled and leaned back away from his wife and held his arms out. Squires appeared and began removing the metal plates.

Brienne did the same and was smiling larger than he’d ever seen her smile before. “You look happy,” she cooed.

Jaime nodded, his voice taking a moment to reach him, “I am, though I must admit I was nervous for most of the morning.”

His wife nodded to him, “I, as well,” she looked timid and continued, “your sister came to me last night.”

Jaime groaned, “Words of wisdom for our marriage? Was she brimming with sisterly affection?”

“I guess you could call it that,” Brienne whispered as squires were dislodging her breast plate to reveal the washed blue leather jerkin Jaime had fashioned for her. It was embroidered with silver and gold thread making crescent moons and fiery suns.

He nodded for her to continue, a nagging woe in his mind fearing what his sister could have said to his love.

“She came to me just after the feast,” she explained once the squires and maids were out of earshot. “Came to warn me that you had no love for me, that you were only using me to hurt her and your father.”

“You know that’s not true,” Jaime protested but Brienne just put her hand to his heart to stop him from speaking, the warmth of her body flooded him and it settled him to be so close to her.

“She told me all about your -- _relationship-_ \- with your family and I admit I cried myself to sleep.” Jaime put his hand over hers and squeezed it, as if the closer their skin got the more she could feel his heart. “I did have second thoughts about coming this morning.”

“What changed your mind?” Jaime asked.

Brienne thought for a moment before saying softly, “I love you, and even if you didn’t really love me I still would want to be with you, however much that would hurt.”

“I do love you, with all my heart,” Jaime explained hoping to ease her pain.

“I know,” she smiled and kissed him lightly. “As soon as I saw the wedding attire you had made for me, I knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...the wedding night is next, you know what that means, right? ;)


	11. You're Stuck With Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne's Wedding Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another BIG THANKS to Coraleeveritas! You are too good to me. You treat this story as if it's you're baby too and with all the work you do on it, it is!! I adore all your tweaks and additions! You are amazing :)

 

The feast was a magnificent affair. Although no money was spent there was so much food, Jaime was sure that there would be leftovers for everyone. It seemed as though every cook and wine merchant in the village came out to showcase their confections.

Jaime sat with Brienne at the high table, their family on either side of them, and thanked each of the guests who came to offer their congratulations. Jaime marveled at Brienne’s cool head as she remembered everyone’s name, occupation, family, etc.

_She will make a good Lady of the Rock_ , he told himself as he watched her share an anecdote with one of the bakers who procured one of the cakes. More and more people lined up as they ate, Brienne was polite enough to stop chewing when listening to them speak, but Jaime kept eating and nodding, not wanting to speak because he knew he was not as eloquent as his wife.

_Wife._

Jaime’s heart was so full that he needed to take several deep breathes for it not to burst in his chest. He swallowed hard and could feel his eyes begin to glisten again, without thinking, his hand reached for hers. For a moment she looked away from the daughter of one of the tailors who made their wedding clothes and into Jaime’s eyes.

He had never seen them so clear before, as if she wasn’t hiding from anyone. The mask she wore to protect her heart was there no longer. It had fallen to make way for Jaime’s. She gave him a small sweet smile and turned back to the girl she was talking to.

Jaime had a strange reaction to that. Part of him wanted to pull her away, grab some horses and salted meat, and run off into the sunset with her to go on some journey. Just the two of them with no court or lordly babble. He let her be though, it was his duty as a Lannister and now her duty as well.

By this time the eating was almost done and it was time for dancing. There was no longer a line to the new Lord and Lady of the Rock, so Jaime took this opportunity to scoot his chair closer to his bride so that they were touching.

Reaching out a hand to her chin, Jaime turned her face to his and slowly brought his lips against hers. He felt her strong hand grab his wrist softly, delicate fingers stroking his pulse as it began to rise.

When they parted, Brienne nuzzled her nose against his, the softness sending smooth sensations through Jaime’s body. He felt her hand rest on his thigh and that is when he remembered: _Tonight, I will take her maidenhead._

Without really expecting it, Jaime’s cock stiffened. He felt it pushing slightly against his breeches, pulling the front so that the tightness became restrictive. Jaime had to adjust himself awkwardly in his seat to relieve some of the pull.  

“Are you alright?” Brienne asked as she watched his struggle.

“Yes,” Jaime lied, covering up his member with his right arm, “Just trying to get comfortable.” Brienne’s eyes fell to what Jaime was trying so desperately to hide and although she blushed she also laughed. Jaime couldn’t help himself, he chuckled along with her and gave up trying to hide himself, for only she could see.

The sky was turning, no longer the brilliant light blue it had been for their wedding, it was now starting to show first hints of a beautiful orange and purple sunset. Jaime was busy kissing his bride’s fingertips as she gave him a combination of looks including: ‘ _I love you_ ’, ‘ _what are you doing_?’, and ‘ _you can be such a woman at times_ ’.

Suddenly there was shouting amongst the guests.‘“Isn’t it time for the Bedding Ceremony?” someone yelled clear enough for everyone to understand. People applauded and yelled in agreement as they began walking up to their table. Jaime saw fear in Brienne’s face and he stood quickly, lifting both his good hand and his missing one to the crowd to get them to stop, which thankfully, they did.

“If my honored guests would not mind,” Jaime began, making sure to look at the common folk so that they knew they were the honored ones, “I would appreciated it if there was no Bedding Ceremony tonight, I fear I am -- _bashful_ when it comes to removing my clothing.”

Some in the crowd laughed but they all seemed to get the idea.

“However,” Jaime added with a sly smile, “a bedding sounds pretty wonderful just about now.” He turned to his blushing bride and held out his left hand for her’s. She shook her head with embarrassment but took his hand anyway.

The guests cheered as they descended from their table and they escorted them to the castle doors. Jaime thought it was a silly sort of parade they were doing. He could hear bits and pieces of what some of them were saying over the yelling of the crowd.

“It only hurts for a bit dear,” a kindly woman said, patting Brienne on the arm. Jaime smiled at her embarrassment as she tried to ignore the advice.

“---won’t be called ‘Maid of Tarth’ in the morning,” a young squire jested from behind Jaime, which made him smile and wink at his bride.

Then, one of the Lannister bannermen from Jaime’s right announced loudly, “If you have problems getting it up, just think about some pretty young thing instead, that’s what I’d do.”

Jaime stopped in his tracks and let go of Brienne’s hand. He turned to face the laughing man, curling his fist and having it meet his face with a crack. The pain in Jaime’s hand was nothing compared to his anger. The crowd quietened as blood spurted from the man’s nose. “That is my wife, you are laughing about, _Ser_ ,” Jaime emphasized his title to make his point, his hand burning with a stinging pain.

“Sorry, My Lord,” he murmured, holding his broken nose.

“As you should be,” Jaime said, looking down at him. He grabbed his wife’s hand with his sore one and looked at her.

Brienne gave him a look of thanks but she whispered to him, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Besides,” Jaime said, ignoring her as he turned her to face him, “I don’t think I’ll have any trouble at all.” He pulled her in for a kiss. She was hesitant at first, probably because they were surrounded by a few hundred spectators but he coaxed her with his tongue and so she melted into him.

“All right, all right,” Lord Selwyn called gruffly, pulling them apart by the shoulders, “take it inside!” He pulled them through the crowd, it was much easier with him by their sides, Selwyn being so big the guests just jumped aside to make room for him.

The happy father-in-law opened the doors and pushed them in, giving them both looks of encouragement and shut the door behind them with a loud bang. Although they could still hear the cheering crowds behind the door, the castle felt so lonely being empty like that. Brienne stared at the door, fear in her eyes.

“Don’t be so worried, my love,” Jaime cooed, taking her by the arm.

“I’m not,” she lied.

Jaime chuckled into her hair pulling her close against his body, which was already reacting to hers. “It will only hurt for an hour or so,” he whispered into her ear.

Brienne punched him hard in the shoulder, knocking him back a few paces. “No it won’t!” she cried, although her eyes looked more worried.

Jaime laughed, “Well, lets find out.” He pulled her by the hand up the stairs, and as they got closer and closer to their chambers, Jaime moved his hand to her arm and then to her back, softly touching the places he knew would make her warm to him.

When they reached the landing he pulled her close and began kissing her, softly at first but building as the passion grew. Brienne’s body began to get hotter and soon her body heat was making Jaime light headed. She pushed him against the wall and stroked his chest with lightly placed fingers. Jaime pulled her close with his right arm and grabbed her neck with his left hand, holding it there so she could not break her face from his.

He could feel her under him slowly loosening her hold, weakening her arms and legs below him. He rolled them over on the wall so she was now pinned beneath him. He intertwined their legs and began rubbing his left thigh between her juncture. She broke the kiss to moan softly and Jaime began to kiss her neck, grabbing at his shoulders to pull him close and he could feel her hand making it’s way down his back, shivering at the spot that always tingled to her touch.

Brienne moaned louder in his ear and her hips began bucking against his thigh until they were doing most of the work. Her hands found his buttocks and she clutched at him so he couldn’t move. Jaime was sure that if his member got any harder his breeches would split open.

“Wife,” he cooed in her ear.

She groaned, “Don’t call me that.” He pulled away and saw black engulfing the blues of her eyes.

“Husband?” Jaime asked.

Brienne stopped her bucking, embarrassed that he could now see her and no longer just feel her. “What?” she asked exasperated.

Jaime cocked a lopsided smile, the one he knew was his most charming. “Do you mind if we continue this in the chamber? My breeches are incredibly tight right now and I’ll need your help to get them off.”

Brienne raised an eyebrow, Jaime thought it incredibly sweet and his excitement grew. She steadied herself on the wall for a moment before standing tall on her strong leg as Jaime took a step back to free her from his hold.

Hooking two fingers in the waistband of his breeches, Brienne guided Jaime to the chamber door and opened it wide with her other hand. She pushed him in and shut the door behind her with a bang. Using two well equipped hands, she untied the laces as she got down on her knees, the pain Jaime was feeling in his crotch was bearable only because he knew she would soon free him from it.

Once the laces were loose Brienne, who was now face-to-face with the ties, shimmed them down until his member was free. He let out a satisfied groan as the pain from the tightness was gone. Brienne kissed the head of his member and Jaime felt it twitch beneath her lips, moaning louder and wanting to push her face closer to it but thought better, knowing he’d rather have it inside a different part of her body.

Brienne sat on her haunches to help unbuckle his boots, carefully removing them so that Jaime wouldn’t fall over and then pulling down his breeches so that he was now naked from the waist down. She stood slowly and helped him with his jerkin and tunic, making sure to touch exposed skin as it became available to her.

Jaime felt the welcomed pleasure of soft fingers as they touched his skin, sending little heat waves coursing through his extremities. Once all his clothes were thrown to the floor she pushed him back onto the bed so he was sitting facing her.

He watched as she fearlessly began unbuckling the clasps on her jerkin and kicking off her boots. Jaime’s member was thick on his thigh and twitched as she revealed her cream colored skin to him. Lastly she removed her tunic so that she was only wearing her small clothes. Jaime stood quickly to take her in his arms, he couldn’t wait any longer to touch her so he kissed her neck and collar, her sweet moaning being a song to his ears.

With only one good hand to help him, Jaime hooked his left fingers on the small clothes covering her breasts and used his teeth on the other side. With a yank of his head and hand the fabric ripped apart and Brienne gasped, heaving her chest out to his face. Jaime didn’t hesitate, taking her nipple into his mouth which was already hard from her arousal.  

Brienne was moaning into his hair and pulling his face hard against her body in response. Jaime let his fingers trace the muscles across her stomach until reaching the small clothes covering her entrance. He slipped his left hand in and felt her growing wetness. She moaned harder, her knees shaking and her grip on his head loosened.

Jaime lowered himself onto his knees, pulling the small clothes down and she quickly stepped out of them kicking them to the side. Once her legs were steady Jaime pushed his face into her musky scent.

Her moaning intensified making Jaime dizzy with want as he trusted his tongue over her folds and tickled her nub with his nose. He looked up at her from his position between her legs and could see her chest heave and her stomach muscles ripple with each breath. Jaime’s left hand stroked her thigh and lifted to her torso and breasts. She pulled on his hand with her own and brought it up to her mouth to kiss his fingertips and and palm.

Her hips had begun bucking and the moans coming now from her lips were telling Jaime that she was close to release. Jaime worked his tongue over her nub in quick circles, shaking his head left and right quickly as she moaned and her body stiffened. She shivered her last moan as the waves crashed over her. Jaime quickly stood, placing his hard cock between her legs to feel the pulse of her climax against his member.

His shaft eased between her folds and her wetness welcomed him. He didn’t place himself inside her but he rocked his hips back and forth between her to relieve some of the pain. She kissed him hard on the mouth, using both her hands to pull him closer.

Jaime moaned into her mouth and she let her tongue out to explore his own. He pulled her to the bed and when their kiss broke for air, he pushed her down onto it and crawled on top of her.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, each radiating lust which slowly turned back into love. Brienne lifted a hand to caress his face, “I’m ready,” she whispered.

“Are you sure?” Jaime asked, his cock hard on her stomach. She nodded and Jaime released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Using his right elbow for support he grabbed his manhood with his left hand and eased it to her opening. As soon as the head of his member touched her wetness, his head began to swim. He could tell she wasn’t breathing.

Jaime blinked his eyes several times back into focus and looked into her own. Brienne gave a little sigh and Jaime pushed his cock slowly into her opening and she immediately tensed up. He pushed it slower into her and she gasped in pain, her eyes shutting tightly.

“Brienne?” He choked out, “Are you alright?” She nodded fiercely, face still contorted in pain. “Brienne? Please look at me?” She opened her eyes slowly. Jaime, making sure not to move although he wanted to thrust into her deeper, he also wanted her pain to pass. “Do you---do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she struggled with such a simple word, locking her legs around him, she whispered, “Just give me a moment.”

“Take as long as you need,” Jaime cooed to her, although unmoving, he could feel her tightness around him and the involuntary movements of her muscles down there. _Is there no where she isn’t strong?_ Jaime mused to himself.

He watched as the pain slowly left her eyes, leaning down to kiss her, hoping to loosen the last of it from her body with his lips. When they parted they looked into each other’s eyes and Brienne nodded slowly to him to continued. As gently as he could, Jaime moved his hips back and forth, soft moans escaping his lips.

Brienne lifted her hands to stroke his face and although Jaime felt the urge to close his eyes tight and thrust into her as hard as he could, he choose to look more deeply into her own. With each gentle rotation of his hips he could feel their souls reaching out for one another. Her own hips began moving against his own, both meeting in the middle.

Her warmth engulfed him and he watched as her eyes invited him in with every push. Jaime felt the familiar tension build in the pit of his stomach and Brienne must have noticed too because she sped her hips up to meet his own more quickly. One of her hands grabbed at his waist and the other pulled his face down to for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Jaime spilled into her and collapsed on top of her, moaning deeply into her mouth.

Using her strength, as Jaime’s was almost completely gone, she rolled them over so they were each on their sides and their kiss parted. Jaime looked into the love in her eyes and was sure she could see it reflected in his own as well. His chest swelled for breath and he smiled upon her, “Our marriage has been consummated,” he told her, “I guess that means you’re stuck with me now.”

Brienne pulled him so close so their chests were touching and so her face was under his neck, kissing it softly. She whispered just below his ear, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They cuddled for a moment and when they fell asleep Jaime was still inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was surprisingly easy to write. I don't know if that means it was good or lazy but I had no problems getting this all out.
> 
> Oh and I wrote in Jaime punching someone which was a request by The fuzzyone! I had to get it in there somehow! 
> 
> Honestly only a couple of chapters left! I never thought this story was going to end at the wedding night, because that's never an end, it's always a beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. This is my first time writing, I hope it wasn't too boring.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE (June 20th, 2013): Almost over! Just a few more chapters I think and my story will come to it's end. Thank you everyone to sticking with me, all of your love has been so kind and welcomed :)


End file.
